The Band
by Curly98
Summary: AU-Story: Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven form the band TriKru. They are about to go on tour in the UK when disaster strikes. Will TriKru be able to stand together or will they fall apart? CLEXA, LINCTAVIA & WICKEN
1. American Boys

**A/N: My first AU for the 100. I hope you guys are going to like it. I'll do my best to update as much as I can but I am a very busy college student. Most chapters will future music. In this chapter it's 'American Boys' by Halestorm.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

Around 8pm in a medium sized concert hall

The lights turned off and the crowd cheered. In the dark Raven hopped behind her drums and counted down. Hitting the first notes the lights turned on and off on her rhythm. That was Lexa's cue to step onto the stage a spotlight following her moves. Her guitar and she became one as she started of their song. From the other side of the stage Octavia joined her on bass. Clarke ran up behind Lexa and waved out the crowd. The podium lights turned on. Jasper was a wizard when it came to lighting and his light shows were the best in the nation according to their manager. Taking center stage Clarke started off their song.

 _Friday night boys and their PBR_

 _Chasing Jack, getting wrecked in small town bars_

 _Big City Roller in NYC_

 _Your a sharp dressed man just like ZZ_

 _Harley riding biker in a leather jacket_

 _l Iike ridin' bitch, oh, sitting on the back yeah_

 _Pretty boys at the university_

 _Watching them walk in their levi jeans_

The girls stepped closer to the backup mics to sing their line _Yeah, Yeah_

 _can't help but fall,_

 _Yeah, yeah, god bless 'em all_

 _American boys, gotta love 'em god i need 'em, god i want 'em_

 _They're my drug of choice, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _American boys, wanna slay 'em, wanna lay 'em, wanna play 'em_

 _They'r emy favorite toys_

 _American, american boys_

Lexa and Octavia moved on stage heading to the left so Clarke had room to interact with the right side of the audience.

 _Metal head boys in the back of a camaro_

 _Bangin' to metallica on the radio_

 _From an all-star stud, to a punk like you_

 _We got to many flavors that i just can't choose_

 _Yeah, yeah they rock the world of this american girl_

 _American boys, gotta love 'em god i need 'em, god i want 'em_

 _They're my drug of choice, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _American boys, wanna slay 'em, wanna lay 'em, wanna play 'em_

 _They're my favorite toys_

 _American, american boys_

It was time for Lexa's solo. Stepping on the little platform on the edge of stage she rocked out the spotlight on her. Stepping down she was staring straight into Clarke's eyes. The girl danced around her and grinned.

 _I've been everywhere and nothing compares_

 _American boys_

 _Nothing like 'em, rock me like a_

 _American boy_

 _Come on make your move...do what you do_

 _American boys, gotta love 'em god i need 'em, god i want 'em_

 _They're my drug of choice, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _American boys, wanna slay 'em, wanna lay 'em, wanna play 'em_

 _They're my favorite toys_

 _American boys_

 _American boys, gotta love 'em god i need 'em, god i want 'em_

 _They're my favorite toys_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _American boys, wanna slay 'em, wanna lay 'em, wanna play 'em_

 _They're my favorite toys_

 _American, american boys_

 _American boys_

Lexa finished strong standing on the edge of the stage looking into the crowd. A mix of young people enjoying themselves. She tossed her pick to the crowd. Lexa loved giving just little things and since she had tons of them at home and backstage there was no problem. The crowd was cheering. Clarke smiled and held up her hand "thank you everyone. You guys rock!"

Clarke stepped back to take a sip of water. This was Lexa's cue to entertain the crowd for a moment. Grabbing the microphone from the stand she smiled at the crowd "how's everyone doing tonight?" Cheers erupted from the crowd. She couldn't feel better about all that. They were having a good time and that meant that she was having a good time. Clarke moved back to center stage and they continued their show.

After the show in the dressing rooms

Lexa was panting a little wiping the sweat from her forehead as she set down and downed a bottle of water. Octavia was smiling and jumping around the dressing room "that was totally amazing!"

"They loved us" Raven said and high fived with Octavia and Clarke. Lexa was watching the girls jump around happily. She has been on stage many times before preforming with different bands for different crowds. The others had performed before but every single time they enjoyed it and it was amazing to see for her.

"Let's head home. Tomorrow we're doing that celebrate spring festival" Lexa said and packed up her stuff ready to head home and get a good night of rest.

Clarke jumped on her back and pouted "come on and have a drink with us. Don't be a party pooper"

"I am not a party pooper" Lexa said and continued packing. Clarke weighed next to nothing and she was muscular enough to continue her movements without a problem.

The others started chanting "party pooper! Party pooper! Party pooper!"

She started to laugh "okay okay I'll come for one drink and then I am going home"

In a bar just down the street

They slammed their shot glasses down on their table and smiled. Lexa was sipping her whisky watching the girls have fun. She was just a few years older but she felt like a grandma around them sometimes. Finishing her drink she stood up "alright I am heading home. I'll arrange an uber to pick you up in two hours"

The girls boo-ed but Clarke stood up "I'll come with you right now"

"You can stay I'm just gonna walk back to the apartment"

"I could use some fresh air" Clarke said and put on her coat. Lexa nodded and they walked out of the bar. Walking down the street they headed back to the apartment they shared with each other. Their manager Kane arranged it for them when they first got together as a band. The idea was that it would help them bond faster and it definitely worked. They became best friends within days.

Looking over at Clarke she saw the girl shudder a little at the cold. Lexa removed her hoodie from under her leather jacket and handed it to Clarke "here you can't get sick. We can't have you being without a voice"

Clarke smiled gratefully as she stopped for a moment. Taking of her coat she put on the hoodie and her coat again. They continued their walk to the apartment in silence. Stars and the moon were lighting their path.


	2. Celebrate The Spring

**A/N: It's very cool to see everyone following this story. The emails saying that *your name here* is now following The Band are so funny to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Early morning the next day

Dawn came quickly and Lexa didn't feel like waking up at all. When they returned Clarke and she decided to talk for a while in Lexa's room. In the end they both passed out on the bed. Having Clarke so close to her was heaven. Reluctantly Lexa slipped away and put on her workout gear. Her morning run was the perfect way of clearing her head. Heading out the door she saw the sun rise as she ran to the park. This early in the morning it was deserted. Just the way she liked it. This was her time. Just her.

On her way back she stopped at starbucks to pick up some coffee for the girls. She had no idea how they all could drink the frapuccino kind of drinks with sugar syrups. Except for Clarke. She liked her coffee black with just a tiny bit of milk. Usually Lexa added that at the apartment because starbuck never got it right. Entering the apartment Raven was already up and bouncing around.

"Maybe I should rethink giving you more caffeine" Lexa chuckled watching Raven jump from couch to couch.

"No I want coffee" Raven jumped off the couch and grabbed her cup from Lexa.

"This can't be called coffee" Lexa headed off to take a shower slipping past Clarke as she stepped out of the bedroom.

Later that day in their van

The girls were heading to the celebrate the spring festival. It was living up to the name because the sun was shining brightly. Lexa was behind the wheel like always. Next to her Octavia was texting her latest boytoy. In the backseat Clarke and Raven were fighting about who had the better abs, Channing Tatum or Ryan Reynolds. Looking in the rearview mirror Lexa couldn't help but smile. Damn Clarke was beautiful when she was talking about Channing Tatum.

Suddenly Raven's head moved forwards and looked at Lexa "settle the score as the oldest and wisest. Channing Tatum or Ryan Reynolds?"

"That's doesn't count. Lexa's gay!" Clarke huffed knowing very well that Lexa would pick Ryan Reynolds because they shared the same humor.

"Fine" Raven turned her head towards Octavia "stop texting that tattooed stud for a moment and settle this. Channing or Ryan?"

"Easy" Octavia answered and looked up from her phone "my Lincoln could beat the both of them"

Raven groaned and dropped back down into her seat. She had unleashed the beast now. Octavia wouldn't stop talking about Lincoln the rest of the way. When they arrived the girls quickly occupied themselves with unpacking the van just to get away from Octavia and her endless rambling about Lincoln.

Lexa met up with the girl that arranged everything for them to check in and make sure that there weren't any chances. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't noticed the girl flirting with her. When Lexa walked back to the van with the information she wanted Clarke was laughing at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You seriously didn't notice that girl flirting with you?" Clarke laughed even harder.

Looking back at the girl Lexa noticed her smile and the way the girl bit her lip staring at her. Well that was a moment of awkward oblivion. "I was focused on the practical stuff"

"Alright when are we going on stage?" Raven boomed as she jumped onto Lexa's back.

"We have about an hour and then we can play our set. After that we're free to explore. Maybe meet some fans"

Almost hour later

The nice weather was inspiring Clarke. She was chilling in the sun with a nice iced tea. Lifting her sunglasses she looked at Lexa "I don't want to start with American Boys today"

"You don't? It is our show starter"

"I know but isn't this the perfect day for something else."

"We could start with 'Just A Flirt'" Lexa suggested knowing very well what kind of vibe Clarke was after.

Clarke jumped up spilling some of her iced tea "perfect. I'll tell the others" Clarke said heading to the bar were Octavia and Raven were sitting in the shade.

"Tell them we have to get on stage too!" Lexa said suddenly noticing the time. She headed to the van grabbing the rest of her stuff. She met up with the other girls at the stage and smiled "ready to celebrate spring?"

Before they could answer Lexa hopped onto the stage strumming the first chords. Clarke quickly joined her with the rest of the girls.

 _I met you in a bar_

 _I never thought it would come this far_

 _Patience is a thing I lack_

 _That's why I turn my back on you_

 _You do that too_

 _Yes it's so scary to fall in love_

 _When you don't know someone that well_

 _Could you fall for me forever?_

 _Don't you turn your back on me?_

 _I am falling in love with you anyway_

 _Oeh..._

 _The last time that I saw you_

 _We were sober didn't have anything to talk about_

 _We got ourselves a beer or two_

 _And than it came all out_

 _You liked me too_

 _Yes it's so scary to fall in love_

 _When you don't know someone that well_

 _Could you fall for me forever?_

 _Don't you turn your back on me?_

 _I am falling in love with you anyway_

 _Oeh..._

The girls were having as much fun as the audience was. Dancing and jumping around the podium felt great. They didn't even care about the sun almost burning them alive on stage.

 _When the alcohol is running through our veins_

 _We order.. we order one more beer and then the love remains_

 _So it's slibslabbertyslob that I say_

 _I love you but we both know that's not true_

 _So scary to fall in love_

 _When you don't know someone that well_

 _Could you fall for me forever?_

 _Don't you turn you back on ..._

 _So scary to fall in love_

 _When you don't know someone that well_

 _Could you fall for me forever?_

 _Don't you turn you back on me?_

 _I am falling in love with you_

 _You were just a flirt_

 _You were just an asshole anyway!_

Clarke applauded with the crowd "my god you guys are awesome!" she took a quick sip of water "it's getting out there so make sure you guys stay hydrated"

Raven started off the new song and they continued playing their set. They were about halfway when Lexa noticed that a girl in the front of the crowd was passing out and nobody did anything. She moved up to Clarke and nudged her so she would notice it. At first Clarke thought Lexa was just dancing but quickly she noticed what Lexa was talking about. In a short instrumental bit that followed Clarke used the power of her microphone "Yo security dude. Pull that girl out will you!" she said and pointed at the girl that was now passed out leaning over the barrier. The girls looped their tunes so Clarke would have a little more time to fall back in on time.

When they finishes their set they took a bow and walked off stage. Stepping back into the shade they noticed just how hot it was on stage. Clarke lifted her shirt up to wipe her face clear of the sweat. Lexa couldn't help but stare at her.


	3. The Duet

**A/N: As I said I am a very busy college student. I try my hardest to give you chapters but sometimes I just take a little longer. I wanna be 100% satisfied before I post them. Hope you enjoy this one and as always PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 _A few days later at Polis records_

The girls were sitting in the conference room with their manager Marcus Kane. He had scouted them and they have been loyal to him ever since. He was a gentle soul that was like a father to them sometimes. He made sure to protect his girls. This day he had called them all together for an announcement he refused to say anything about on the phone. Saying that the girls were excited was an understatement.

"So.." Kane began as he sat down "how are you girls doing?"

"Tell us the surprise!" Raven was bouncing up and down her chair like a toddler.

They all laughed a little and Marcus continued "I know you're all very excited to start your UK tour. Well I have been in contact with a friend of mine who manages the Grounders. I am sure you've heard of them." he waited for the girls to nod "they have just finished their UK tour and are heading back to the states. Since they were so successful we thought it was a good idea to record a duet between Clarke and Bellamy their lead singer. Make sure we get is spread all over the media. It'll start of your tour with a bang!"

They all smiled happy that Marcus took the time to invest in this all. This sure would promote in the UK. If it was a big hit they might even sell out one night. Lexa was the first one -as usual- to look at things for a more serious perspective "do we have to write a song?"

Marcus shook his head "we have a pretty good song ready for you. It'll fit both the genre that TriKru plays as well as the Grounders"

"Can we hear it?" Clarke asked and smiled "even if it's just the music"

Kane nodded and walked to the music installation pressing play. Music filled the room. The girls all admitted that it was a nice set of music. It sounded like a ballad but had enough rock in it to stay in their genre.

When they left the building later they all were satisfied. Raven was jumping around yelling how she wanted to celebrate "let's have a party! A huge party!"

"You do realize that we can't tell anyone about this till it released right?" Lexa chuckled.

"So? We can have a party. You know our friends don't need a reason to celebrate. They'll come for the booze and Clarke's stripshow"

Clarke turned bright red "that was one time in high school after a lot of wine coolers and bad decisions"

 _That night at the appartement_

Raven was right. Their friends really didn't need a reason to party. When they send out invites everyone responded and showed up a little later with food and alcohol. It wasn't a big crowd but they enjoyed themselves. Most of them already have met. Lucky for Lexa who really had nobody to invite. She had made some friends over the years but Anya was currently deployed God knows where and Costia just never made an effort to come see her anymore. When they first got their band together Raven made it her personal mission to find friends for Lexa. Which she kind of succeeded in. She liked to spend time with some of the other girls friends. She got along with Lincoln Octavia's boyfriend. They both loved being in shape and connected over who could bench press the most. This let to a drunken attempt to lift the marble statue in the lobby by the both of them and almost got them kicked out of the building.

But Lexa didn't need all those friends. She only had eye for Clarke. Watching Clarke sip her wine and laugh with her friends brought up a lot of fussy feelings. It has been a long time that Lexa felt butterflies. Technically she had never felt butterflies so she was only guessing. When a pair of beautiful blue eyes met her green eyes she quickly looked away. Busted! A voice in her head said. Quickly she stood up and headed to the balcony grabbing her private bottle of whisky from the liquor cabinet with a simple glass tumbler. Watching the lights of the town she took slow sips.

"Am I interrupting?"

The voice made Lexa jump a little. She didn't hear someone joining her on the balcony. Clarke had joined her on the balcony. Her questioning eyes made her realize that Clarke was waiting for an answer. "No not at all" she held out the tumbler "you want some?"

Clarke shook her head "no I am sticking to wine. That stuff is way to strong for me. We wouldn't want me to start stripping again" she chuckled.

Yes we would! the voice in Lexa's head said. Not trusting her own words she chuckled and turned back to watch the city. The lights gave it a magical glow. In the harsh light of day it was a big smelly city filled with bad people in her eyes. Watching it now at night. It didn't seem half bad. Clarke was still standing next to Lexa swirling her wine slowly. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside with your friends?"

"Our friends." Clarke corrected her and shrugged "'they'll do fine without me."

Lexa nodded and turned her head watching Clarke. Something was off. Clarke was toying with her wine instead of drinking it, she wasn't inside with her friends and her stance was more tense. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I'm a good observer. Spill it blondie" Lexa leaned against the bannister.

Clarke let out a sighed "I am just nervous about the duet. I don't want to screw things up for us."

"You won't. Your voice is amazing and we have plenty of time to practice." Lexa reassured the blonde and put one arm around her. Clarke leaned in a little resting against Lexa. "Even if you fuck up which I highly doubt I will fuck up my play totally so the spotlight will be on me."

Clarke chuckled and looked up at Lexa "I am pretty sure you couldn't fuck up even if you tried"

"There you are party poopers!" Octavia's voice sounded behind them "party is inside come on" she reached out for Clarke and dragged her back inside. Taking the bottle with her Lexa followed them.


	4. Meeting The Grounders

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A review asked me if Clarke was interested in Lexa. Well that's just a bit of the mystery ;) A little will they won't they..**

 _A day later at Polis records_

The girls were sitting in the conference room with Kane once again. They were supposed to meet the Grounders and their manager an hours ago. They had ordered and finished a lunch, had multiple cups of coffee and made plans for their UK tour.

"Maybe I should try calling them again" Kane said grabbing his phone.

"You really think they'll answer now? You tried 8 times already" Octavia huffed getting very impatient. Lincoln had the day off which meant she couldn't join him in the janitor's closet for a make out session and it was making her very cranky.

Just when Raven opened her mouth for a smart mouth comment the doors opened and a group of guys hurried themselves inside. Their manager Roan was up front apologizing to Kane right away. He was a bit rough looking but had a friendly smile. "I am so sorry Marcus. Bellamy thought it was a good idea to give Aden his first driving lessons and our van ended up against a post"

"Are you all alright?" Kane asked them.

"We are fine. Thank you. So these are the girls" he turned to them and shook their hands apologizing again. "You probably know Bellamy our lead singer and guitarist, Murphy our bass player, David our guitarist and Aden our drummer" he said as the boys shook hands with the girls. Aden was clearly still a little flustered from the drive over. They all set down at the conference table to talk over the details.

It wasn't like Lexa to zone out in a meeting but when her eyes locked onto Clarke she simply couldn't stop staring at the beautiful blonde. All this had to stop. She couldn't keep pining over her and not doing anything about it. Kane's booming laugh broke her thoughts and everyone stood up. Shit she hadn't even noticed that the meeting had ended. When they stepped out of the conference room she quickly pulled Octavia over to her "I kind of zoned out. What did we agree on?"

Octavia looked at her in surprise "you zoned out? Well we have two days to practice here in the studios and we'll perform it this friday at our last American show"

Lexa nodded. The next few days would be a lot of work but it would be a lot of work with Clarke making it a lot easier. Smiling she left the building with the girls.

 _The next day on the roof of Polis records_

Headphones on Lexa was practicing the riffs of the song. Earlier she was practicing with David but she almost smashed his face with her precious guitar so she decided to practice by herself where nobody would disturb her. Two hands on her shoulders almost made her drop dead. Taking the headphones of her head she looked at Lincoln who was laughing "damn Lex you should see your face"

"Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend instead of scaring me?"

Lincoln sat down and handed her a sandwich "thought you might be hungry"

Taking the sandwich she thanked him and took a bite "now tell me the real reason you're up here"

With a sigh Lincoln looked at her "how did you know something was wrong?"

"I know you. Come on spill it"

He sighed "Do you think Octavia will ever get serious with me?"

Lexa almost spit out her sandwich "Dude.. you sound like a woman". Looking at Lincoln she could see that it was really bothering him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I figured you guys already were serious"

"Well you'd think so but everytime I call her my girlfriend or ask her to meet my parents and for me to meet hers she just laughs at me and ignores it"

"Well that's weird.."

Lincoln nodded "Thank God it's not just me who thinks it's weird"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lexa asked taking her last bites.

"Talk to her I guess."

"I think that's a very good idea"

Lincoln stood up and looked down at Lexa "Normally I would say thank you but you didn't do anything really.."

"My speciality" Lexa grinned putting her headphones back on. About half an hour later Lexa is able to play the song from memory. The sun is shining nicely on the roof now making it a nice warm place to sit. She moves towards the elevators to get herself an iced tea and something to snack. There a multiple people waiting so she decides to take the stairs. Walking past a room she hears some piano tunes and frustrated grunts. Trying not to be too nosy she peaks in thru the little window in the door. Clarke is sitting behind a piano trying to play something but failing. She looks very frustrated. Knocking on the door she stepped in "you okay Clarke?"

Clarke jumped a little at the sound of Lexa's voice "fuck you scared me"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Lexa leaned against the piano "what you working on?"

"The stereo broke down so I thought I could practice with the piano but I am not a good a player as I thought I was"

"Scoot" Lexa said and sat down next to Clarke. She adjusted the sheet music and started to play the song. Next to her Clarke was in awe. The music came so easy to Lexa. She was actually a little jealous. When they locked eyes for a second Lexa messed up hitting the wrong notes. Her posture changed. Lexa's body stiffened and she stopped playing.

"You okay?" Clarke asked and laid her hand on Lexa's. Lexa jerked her hand backed in a gasp.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

" _Wrong wrong wrong!" Her father was shouting standing next to the piano._

" _S- s- s- sorry" Lexa uttered out in a whisper looking down at her tiny hands on the keys. Before she even realized it her father slammed the fall board shut while her hands were still on the keys. She cried out in pain quickly pulling them out from under the fall board._

" _Put them on top!" her father was holding a wooden ruler. She knew very well what the plan. Her hands were shaking as she laid them on top of the piano. "You will learn to play. Pain or no pain" her father started to slam down the ruler on her hands again and again. Her fingers were bruised but he made her play again and again. The 7 year old would be biting thru the pain for her father. Trying her hardest to play the best she could._

"Lexa" Clarke's voice filled her head. She could feel a hand shaking her shoulder "you okay?"

She looked down at her hands. They rested on the keys. No blood. No bruises. Just her hands. "I am sorry I zoned out" Lexa said trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Clarke was looking at her worried.

Lexa had no time to answer because a guy walked in the room holding a toolbox "somebody call about a broken stereo?" She quickly stood up and said goodbye to Clarke. The girl watched her leave with worry in her eyes but had to turn her attention to the repair guy who was still waiting for an answer.


	5. Showtime

**A/N: Looks like I have a small but steady stream of readers. I am totally cool with that. I am just glad you enjoy this story. Hope you'll leave me a review for this one and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 _A couple days later at an underground club_

Clarke hadn't had time to talk to Lexa about what happened that day at the piano. Somehow they were always busy and never alone with just the two of us. At one point Clarke was sure that Lexa was avoiding her as well at least avoiding being alone with her that's for sure. They were helping the crew unload their equipment. Kane had talked about this a lot of times. They really didn't have to they had a crew for a reason but the musicians had a hard time seeing other people dragging around their precious instruments. Raven almost had a heart attack a few weeks ago when a crew member dropped her kickdrum.

Lexa was on stage setting up her pedals the way she liked them when Clarke walked onto the stage "we have to talk" Lexa looked around to see if there were other people around hoping that they would save her from the conversation. "There's nobody here. They're having lunch"

"Oh.. I am actually really hungry" Lexa said making an attempt to walk off the stage.

Clarke blocked her path "I want to talk to you"

"We can do it over lunch" Lexa smiled and ducked under Clarke's arm.

Clarke turned and grabbed Lexa's arm "it's about what happened that day at the piano. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You know what I mean. You stiffened up and zoned out. That isn't like you."

Lexa tried to let out a casual chuckle "I was just a little shocked I messed up. You know I am perfect" she winked and headed to lunch hoping that Clarke would just drop it.

 _That evening in Raven's dressing room_

They were nervous. Sitting around in a circle they were lost in their own thoughts. The last rehearsals went really well and they were sure it was going to be a good night. Raven glanced around the room watching the girls "come on guys try to smile a little. I'm gonna cheer you all up and get a smile on your tensed up ugly faces."

"Don't you start telling those awful jokes now" Octavia warned her but it was already to late.

"So this guy walks into a bar with a giant round orange head.."

Kane's head pops around the corner of the door "SHOWTIME!"

Octavia jumps up and pulls Raven's beanie in front of her eyes "thank God. Your jokes are terrible"

The girl grunted but followed the others on stage anyway. Bellamy was already waiting for Clarke. She joined him so they could walk on stage together later. Raven was the first one to take the stage followed by Octavia and Lexa. The lights went down and a dimmed light was all the girls got. Two spotlights started to follow Clarke and Bellamy who walked on stage when the music began.

Lexa hated that she and Octavia had to stay back close to the drums. The lights were on Clarke and Bellamy. Of course this was very good promotion for them but she hated seeing Clarke sing a duet with him. The lines might be a little rock style but it was a love song. Watching the beautiful blonde stand so close to him trying to make it seem like they had chemistry killed her.

 _Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

 _I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?_

 _What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?_

 _I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime_

 _I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _I can't remember the last time that this felt real_

 _I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you_

 _And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel?_

 _I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out_

 _I can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if it's worth the waiting_

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie_

 _You think I already know, but I can't read your mind..._

 _Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

 _I don't wanna talk..._

 _Show me your private parts_

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

The song ended and Lexa couldn't wait to return to her usual setlist. To play the song they wrote together and were it was just them on stage and not that sleezeball.

Bellamy was waving at the audience and showing his way too white teeth "thanks guys. Make sure to enjoy the ladies of TriKru" clapping he jogged off stage. A slightly out of breath Clarke thanked him and waited for Raven to start the next song. She and Octavia moved up a little closer to the front of the stage again. Lexa tried very hard to get the image of Clarke and Bellamy out of her mind but she couldn't help it. For the first time in years she missed some chords.

A surprised Octavia moved to her side of the stage and stood next to her "what's wrong?" she asked softly so they wouldn't hear her over the music. Lexa shrugged and closed her eyes for a second to get focused. This way it was going to be a very long night.


	6. The Aftermath (Re-uploaded)

**Re-uploaded. The ending kept getting scrambled for reasons I do not know.**

 **A/N: I wanted to really thank my faithful readers for sticking with me this far. I hope you'll keep enjoying this story after this chapter. I feel that I haven't done Octavia and Raven enough justice so I'll be trying to make them a bit more present. As always I hope you enjoy this and please leave me a review. They make me so happy :)**

 _After the show in Raven's dressing room_

"That was amazing!" Octavia was grinning like a mad man "I wanna do another encore. Can we do another encore?"

"I am pretty sure two encores is already more than the limit" Clarke chuckled emptying her water bottle. Sweat was making her hair stick to the side of her face a little making her look even more attractive than she already was well In Lexa's eyes at least.

Raven grabbed a hold of Octavia's belt "I can't believe I am the one saying this to you but calm down. You're going to get yourself a freaking heart attack"

"Let's have a celebration! We can hang out here. Have a party"

Lexa stood up "that sounds like a good idea" Her statement was met with three open mouths and three pairs of very surprised eyes. "Oh come on guys" Lexa sighed "I party sometimes"

"So you'll have a drink with us?" Octavia grinned. Her goal in life was to see Lexa completely wasted one day.

"I'll be your designated driver. I have a feeling you all are going to need one"

 _Later that night in a bar_

"Another round of shots" Raven grinned setting down a tray with small glasses "and a bottle of water for our designated driver" she handed Lexa a bottle of water.

"Thanks Raven" she smiled watching the others down their shots. They were having a good time. Even if Octavia had already a bit more to drink then she should have.

Clarke on the other was staying away from the alcohol. For reasons unknown. As the night progressed Octavia and Raven drank more and more. Lexa decided to call it a night and took Raven with her. Clarke was well enough to drive and took Octavia with her.

They were laughing their asses off. Raven had been drinking a lot and she was sharing all her embarrassing stories. Lexa knew she had to drive them home and sticked with water the whole night. Never drink and drive. With her dad being a navy commander and her mother being a firefighter she heard plenty of gruesome stories. Looking over at Raven she could already see her at the morning. Getting her up on time and looking a little fresh would be quite the task.

Suddenly there were lights in front of them and a loud bang. A semi crashed into them shoving the pick up off the road. It landed upside down in the ditch after rolling a couple times. The sounds the car made were awful. But not as awful as the silence that followed. There was no sound. No sirens coming to rescue, no other driver calling out, no pains of scream. Just nothing. Complete silence.

"Raven" she uttered out hanging upside down in the car was making it difficult to speak. Turning her head she noticed it was hurting like hell. In her head she could hear her dad's voice. Never move your neck, you could paralyze yourself. But Lexa had to know if Raven was alright. Moving her head slowly fighting the nauseating feeling she glanced over at the passenger's seat. Raven was hanging upside down. Her face was covered in glass and blood. Looking at the dashboard Lexa noticed one side was pushed inwards putting Raven's leg in an unnatural position. Finally in the distance she could hear sirens nearing them "Help is coming Raven"

Moving her arms over her head she pushed them against the roof of the car that had now become the floor technically. The seatbelt was cutting into her and hurting like hell. She wanted to get it off. The shreds of glass lying underneath her didn't scare her. Getting out the car was her main goal. Blue lights were now appearing beside them. One hand was supporting her body weight and pressing into glass while she used the other to try and get off the seatbelt.

The face of a man appeared on the floor next to her "hang on tight ma'am. Try not to move". The man disappeared again and fireman's coat was shoved into the car "cover yourself. We're cutting the door open"

"Help her first" Lexa said breathing heavy. Her shifting around lodged the seatbelt against her airway in an unpleasant manner. The man ignored her remarks and covered her with the coat. The machines made a horrible sound so close next to her and she prayed that on the other side there were people helping Raven. Strong arms pulled her out from the wreck. Glancing over she saw people starting to work on Raven's door.

Lexa struggled against her helpers as she was rolled to the ambulance "No! Raven! Raven!" she yelled wanting to see her friend was alright. The EMT's tried to calm Lexa down while they rolled her to the ambulance. A young woman gave her a neck collar no matter how Lexa disagreed with her. She felt her put a needle in her and saw an IV-bag slung over the EMT's shoulder. The EMT cut open her shirt and placed little circles on her chest. The sound of a heart monitor filled the ambulance. The male EMT jumped out of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut. Lexa wanted to protest, she needed to see if Raven was alright but a bright light distracted her. The young EMT was shining in her eyes. Writing multiple things down on a clipboard. She tried to sit up but found herself strapped to the backboard.


	7. Awaiting News

**A/N: Last chapter was a little messed up and I tried re-uploading but it kept scrambling up the end. This is probably the part you guys have already read last chapter but I'll do a double post to keep you all satisfied.**

In the ambulance after the accident

"Woah there tiger" the young woman said and looked at Lexa "my name is Kelsey. I am an EMT and you're being transported to the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Raven. How's Raven?" Lexa said looking at the EMT.

"Right now we're focusing on you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lexa Woods. Where's Raven?"

"Do you remember what day it is? Who is the president?"

Lexa got frustrated with the EMT "If it's past midnight it's thursday and the president is Barack Obama. Now tell me where is Raven?"

"She's being transported to the hospital. Try to stay calm. We need to make sure you're not more hurt then you might think" the EMT answered and continued examining Lexa as the ambulance headed for the hospital with lights and sirens.

Meanwhile in the appartement

Octavia was playing some stupid puzzle game on her iPad when her attention was dragged to the TV that was still on in the background. The footage of a car wreck that happened a few hours again. A semi had hit a car seriously injuring the two drivers and killing the truck driver on impact. Something about the footage looked familiar. Then she saw it. The 'I brake for kangaroos' bumper sticker.

"CLARKE!" Octavia screamed and jumped up and covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Clarke came running out of her room in her pj's clutching a baseball bat "what?!"

Octavia simply pointed to tv. She was in tears now seeing the footage of the car over and over again. Firefighter were cleaning up the wreck. It looked horrible. Clarke looked a little confused but she suddenly recognized the car too "oh my god". She glanced at Octavia who was still in tears. "We're going to the hospital" Clarke grabbed her phone and called the police to find out where their friend were.

Still in her pj's Clarke got in the car with Octavia heading to the hospital. Arriving there nobody would talk to them. They simply weren't family. Octavia had slumped down in a seat clutching the tea Clarke got for her. Waiting in the ER was heart wrenching. They had no idea how their friends were doing.

Sounds of fighting and a very familiar list of curse words down the hall drew Clarke's attention. When a metal tray was thrown into the hall she glanced around for a nurse and quickly slipped into the hall. Stopping at the examination room tears of joy filled her eyes when she saw Lexa sitting on the examination table arguing with a nurse. Not even thinking about Lexa's possible injuries she attacked the girl with a hug. Lexa froze for a moment then buried her face in Clarke's blonde hair.

"Where's Raven?" Lexa said her eyes wide and moving away from Clarke. Nobody was telling her how Raven was and it was driving her insane.

Clarke shook her head "I have no idea. They won't tell us anything"

Lexa grunted and looked at the nurse that was still standing in the room "you are not sticking any more needles in me until I know where Raven is"

The nurse sighed "miss you need this shot."

"Lexa" Clarke said softly and stroked her back "take the shot"

With a deep sigh Lexa held out her arm. The nurse quickly gave her the shot and left. Probably a very wise decision considering Lexa was about ready to knock her out.

"There will be plenty of time to kill nurses later" Clarke reassured Lexa still rubbing her back slowly. For a moment they looked at each other. Sky blue meeting deep forest green. Feeling a little flustered Clarke looked away "I should get Octavia" she hurried out of the room.

Lexa was wise enough to brace herself for Octavia's arrival but nothing could have prepared her for the attack of hugs and sobs. The girl had sobered up quite fast under the circumstances. "I am so glad you're alright" she sobbed holding on to Lexa.

"I am fine. Let's worry about Raven" Lexa said trying to break free from the hug.

Clarke sighed and leaned on the table with her hands "what happened Lexa? Was she even alive?"

Octavia had let go of Lexa and was holding onto her hand when Lexa started to explain what happened her voice a little shaky "we were just heading down the road when some other car crashed into us." she swallowed and felt her eyes well up with tears "the car was upside down and Raven wasn't responding to me. She wasn't talking to me". Octavia's arm wrapped around Lexa.

For a moment the room was silent. "I can't just wait here for an answer. I am going to look for Raven" Clarke said and left the room. Lexa wanted to stop her. She wanted Clarke right by her side. If she could be honest to Clarke all she wanted was to crawl up in her arms. Not that her very painful ribs would allow her to do so.


	8. DUI

**A/N: So many uploads I know. It was a little bit messy in uploading-land. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review. I appreciate all your love :)**

Chicago MED waiting room

Lexa was released from the hospitals care hours ago but she hasn't left. She couldn't just go home when they still had no idea how Raven was doing. Clarke had been harassing the nurses until Octavia tied her shoelaces to the chair so she couldn't stand up anymore. Two cops walked into the emergency room and walked up to the nursing station. The nurse pointed at Lexa who froze in her seat.

"Miss Woods?" The female cop asked.

"That's me"

"Would you stand up please." Lexa rose from her seat and the male cop cuffed her "ma'am you've been placed under arrest for driving under the influence of alcohol and reckless driving "

"What?!" Lexa looked at the female cop.

Octavia had jumped out of her seat "this is ridiculous! Lexa never drinks and drives. Hell she drives safer than most of you cops do."

"Then she has nothing to worry about. Miss woods you have the right to remain silent. Should you waive that right, anything you say can be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Lexa nodded and was walked out of the ER. Octavia was fuming. The only thing holding her back was Clarke who was holding on to her arm. "This is just ridiculous! Lexa would never drink and drive nor will she drive recklessly"

"The cops are just doing their job O." Clarke pulled Octavia back down into her seat "Lexa is a saint when it comes to driving. They won't find anything that will point the blame in her direction."

Octavia nodded "should we call Kane?"

"I've been thinking about that too. He won't like all of this. I'm kind of afraid to call him." Clarke nervously played with her phone. She already had tried to call Kane but hung up right after pressing the call button. What if he got mad at them for all of this. For bringing bad publicity onto TriKru just before their big UK tour. Then again he couldn't blame them, could he?

"Why don't we call him together?" Octavia said and with Clarke following she moved to a quieter corner of the ER putting the phone on speaker as it started to call Kane. Their hands were intertwined.

"Clarke what's up? You never call me this late." Kane sounded like he was already asleep.

Clarke swallowed and squeezed Octavia's hand "there has been an accident. We don't know how Raven is doing because they won't tell us anything. Lexa had been placed under arrest."

"What? Which hospital?"

"We're at Chicago med" Octavia said and rubbed Clarke's back who was crying again.

A sigh of relieve sounded on the other side of the line "Thank God you're okay too Octavia. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Interrogation room 3 at the district 20 police station

Lexa was rubbing the little injection wound on her arm. Before leaving the hospital a nurse took her blood for a tox-screen. The interrogation room was gray with a very bright light hanging above her head. What was she even doing here? She wanted to be in the hospital with the rest. She still had no idea how Raven was doing at all.

A female cop entered the room. The same one that arrested her in the hospital. Her male partner was nowhere to be seen. Lexa was looking at her suspiciously. She was 100% sure that she did nothing wrong but if the cops could see it that way was unsure. The cop pressed a button on what seemed like a recording advice "Miss Woods can you confirm that you've been read your rights upon your arrest?"

"Yes." Lexa said getting nervously.

"In the hospital they admitted a tox-screen. We are awaiting the results. Would you like to come clean before hand?"

"Clean about what? I told wasn't drinking and driving" Lexa was getting a little frustrated.

The cop opened a file and slid some pictures of the accident over to her. Lexa averted her eyes away from the horrible pictures "the driver of the semi can't tell. He died on impact."

"He was on my side of the road. I looked at the road and all of the sudden his lights were coming for me"

"You looked at the road?" The cop tilted her head a little "weren't you looking before?"

"I glanced over at Raven for a second. No longer than a second"

The cop nodded and looked at her "we have to keep you here until we get the results of the tox-screen back"

Lexa jumped up "hell no I am going back to the hospital to be with Raven"

"Miss Woods I highly recommend that you calm down" the cop had remained seated looking at Lexa.

Chicago MED waiting room

Kane had arrived a little while ago and managed to get some information from one of the nurses. Raven was alive and doing pretty good all things considered. The worst injury was her leg, there was no prognosis about that yet. To say that Clarke and Octavia were relieved was an understatement.

Clarke looked at Kane "what about Lexa?" she asked worriedly. "They arrested her for no reason."

"I have sent our lawyer over to the police station. He'll take care of things. If Lexa is innocent she has nothing to worry about."

"If if if" Clarke crossed her arm in frustration "We all know that Lexa wasn't drinking and driving."

Some more times passed as they waited to see Raven. A doctor came over telling them they could see Raven. The girl was doing pretty well. Multiple cuts, bruises and a concussion. Her leg was a different story. Her knee was crushed and walking would always become a problem. But she was conscious and anxious to see her friends.

Stepping into the room Raven was looking fragile. She was pale and bruised but seeing her girls walking into the room she was grinning like the idiot she was "look what the cat dragged in"

Octavia smiled and sat down next to Raven on the bed "glad you are still acting like an idiot"

"You can never take the idiot out of me" Raven looked at Clarke and Kane starting to frown "where is Lexa?" her face turned even paler than it already was "she isn't dead is she?"

The girls looked at Kane waiting for him to answer. The man was uncomfortable Raven could tell "they have arrested her for reckless driving and drinking under the influence of alcohol"

"She didn't do anything wrong" Raven said and shifted on the bed "I have to go and explain things"

"You just stay put little idiot" Octavia gently pushed Raven back on the bed.


	9. From Bad To Worse

**A/N: Here we go another chapter for you, my lovely readers. This might be a little much for all of you but I promise you better things are ahead. Leave me a review if you can handle it ;)**

 _ **Chicago MED revalidation center**_

Raven's knee was busted up pretty bad. She couldn't walk properly. Much to her displeasure she was put in a wheelchair since walking on crutches put too much strain on her one 'good' knee . But she was determined to follow the girls on their tour in the UK. The question was if TriKru would ever make it to the UK in their current formation. The accident has brought a new dimension thru the group and not always in a positive way. The group was split. Clarke never left Raven's side trying to help her, Lexa was drowning herself in blame as where Octavia tried to keep them all together. There was no reason to blame Lexa because as the girls all already knew the test came back negative for any kind of alcohol or drugs. But that didn't stop the brunette from blaming herself.

Right now Clarke was dropping Raveen at the revalidation center. It was hard for Clarke to see Raven fight so hard. But she is strong and stubborn. She wants her knee to be normal again. She wants to be strong for everyone. Many times Clarke had observed her and she saw how much it hurt Raven to do the exercises. The only good thing was the little relationship that was blooming between Raven and her physical therapist.

When Clarke entered the apartment again she almost exploded. Lexa was sitting on the couch in the same clothes she wore yesterday holding an almost empty bottle of whisky. There was the girl who walked away without a scratch being all depressed. Raven's career was ruined and Lexa was playing victim.

"You were the one behind the wheel! It should have been you!" Clarke yelled anger bursting out of her. "You walk away without a scratch and here you are sulking!"

Lexa was hiding her face in her hands. She simply couldn't face Clarke. Like she didn't feel horrible enough already. If she could she would disappear into the couch and never return.

"Raven has been drumming all of her life. She has nothing else. You destroyed her life!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Lexa jumped up from the couch. The tears in her eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger "don't you think I relive that moment every single day in my fucking head?!" Lexa was yelling stepping closer to Clarke. "That I can't sleep because I keep seeing it all. That I can't eat because I know I ruined everything Raven worked for! That every night I empty another fucking bottle of whisky just to forget!" She threw the bottle at the wall behind Lexa. The leftover whisky dripped down the walls.

Clarke was looking at Lexa who was yelling right in her face. She was angry at Lexa. She stood behind everything she said but Lexa's reaction was terrifying . Raven wasn't the only victim here. Lexa has her scars even if you can't see them. Before she realized it Lexa had grabbed her leather jacket and slammed the door of the apartment.

 _ **Three days later at Polis Records**_

Nobody had heard from Lexa ever since she left their apartment that night. They all got a little worried. When they contacted Kane he asked them to hold off on a police rapport. He obviously knew more than they did. Finally he asked them to meet in his office. The three girls came out the elevator and found Lexa standing outside of Kane's office. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. The clothes she had on were the same once they saw her in the last time. Octavia ran over for a hug but Lexa stepped aside not meeting their looks. Before they could ask her something Kane called them in his office. Clarke helped Raven get her wheelchair over the threshold and they sat down. Lexa moved her seat a little further away from them and kept staring at the floor.

"Girls. I called you in here to discuss the UK tour. We have to make some changes."

"Changes?" Octavia asked confused.

Kane held up his hand to shush Clarke "Lexa informed me that she is leaving the band which means we need to welcome a new guitarist as well as a new drummer."

The girls glanced at Lexa their mouths hanging open a little. Clarke was having a hard time holding back her anger "you fucking coward!"

Lexa didn't respond to them at all. She just sat there staring at the floor as Kane continued his talk ignoring Clarke's response "I've been in contact with Bellamy Blake. You're duet went over very well with the audience and he agreed to be the new guitarist and he'll bring over a drummer with him. A very young guy but I have seen him play and he is just amazing"

"Wait so we're having to guys added now?" Octavia said surprised "we're an all girls band."

"If we don't have Bellamy and his drummer join" Kane paused for a moment "you won't be a band at all"

"Are we done?" Lexa voice broke the tension and she stood up before anyone could even answer.

Raven was looking at Lexa leaving and turned her chair to head after her. Her wheelchair got stuck behind the threshold "Lexa!" she yelled trying to get over the threshold "get the fuck back here!". Her words fell on deaf ears as Lexa kept walking and left the building.

 _ **Back in the apartment**_

Lexa was packing up her stuff. She had one backpack and that was going to be it. Things that didn't fit would be left behind. Halfway done with her packing she heard the front door shut. Familiar voices filled the apartment and stopped when they noticed her.

"Don't you think we deserve an explanation?" Octavia walked towards Lexa crossing her arms.

She couldn't answer that. How could she tell them that every time she saw Raven it reminded her of what she did? How she could feel everyone blaming her for what happened. Closing her backpack she glanced over at the photo of her and Clarke on her nightstand. It was taken the first time they played a festival. Normally she would never leave without it. It would have fit in her backpack. Hell it would have fit folded up in her pocket but she didn't want to bring her old life on the road with her. Ignoring Octavia's stare she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the door. Grabbing her leather jacket and helmet she moved her hand to the doorknob.

Raven pushed past her and blocked the door with her wheelchair "where are you going?" Quickly Lexa looked away. She couldn't face Raven. "Look me in the eyes and tell me where you are going"

When Lexa didn't answer Raven reached up and grabbed her jacket forcing her to look at her "you have no right to just abandon us and not tell us why."

Lexa stared into Raven's eyes and swallowed. Every minute of her life she would regret the next thing she did. Her hand moved to Raven's wrist and pulled it of her. Grabbing the wheelchair she forcefully pushed it back towards Clarke and Octavia standing behind her. The turn was to sharp and Raven fell over. She was knocked out of the chair and into the wall. Her stretched out leg bent causing horrible pain to her had gone from bad to worse. Closing her eyes Lexa quickly stepped out of the apartment. Tears streamed down her face as she walked to the parking lot. Her steps got faster and faster. In the end she was running. Tears blurring her view she stepped on her ducati streetfighter and drove away.


	10. The First Show

**A/N: It's time for TriKru to rock the UK! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to keep uploading as fast as I can but I don't want to rush things and not be 100% satisfied. Leave me a review! :)**

 _ **At the first UK show**_

Everybody was on edge. This was their first performance here in the UK and so far things haven't worked out the way they expected. Raven was still in the States trying to get her leg back to normal again and they haven't heard from Lexa ever since she left. Clarke didn't admit it but she really missed Lexa. She grown very fond of her ever since they first met. But Raven was like a sister to her and Lexa was the person responsible for hurting her sister. That is something she can't just forgive. There wasn't even time to think about forgiving. The media dived on TriKru when Bellamy joined the band with his drummer Aden. There was an article about a possible relationship between Clarke and Bellamy every single day. The internet was full of so called 'Bellarke' shippers.

It annoyed Clarke that people got along with what the media says so easily. What annoyed her the most was that Kane wanted them to go along with it. It was good for publicity according to him. Where Bellamy didn't seem to mind she certainly did. Having to be someone she was not and acting like she felt things she didn't feel was making her stressed. Headaches and nausea were not unusual. There was no time to think about it now. The red light turned on, time to get on stage. She walked to the stage joining the others. Bellamy grabbed her hand and gave her a squeeze. She moved to the stage with the other greeting the others with a big smile.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" the crowd cheered back at her. "Alright. We have some american boys with us tonight. How do you feel about them american boys?" she asked and as the crowed cheered they started their set list. It was a fun night. Everyone was hyped to play again but it was different. Interacting with the boys was different tho. It just wasn't the same.

 _ **Raven's appartement**_

Raven was laying on the couch trying to focus on her book. But her mind kept slipping to the girls. How this stupid accident ripped them apart. A knock on the door was a welcome distraction. She hopped off the couch and made her way to the door. When she opened it she immediately hugged her boyfriend. Hanging around his neck she smiled "I am so glad you are here"

"Who says I am here for fun and not to check up if you're doing your exercises?" he grinned.

"Because you're not wearing your physical therapist grin. You're wearing your I wanna make out with Raven grin"

Kyle sighed "you already know me too well." Carrying Raven in his arms he moved back to the couch "so what have you been doing all day?"

A slight blush appeared on her face "honestly? I have been bumming out about not being in the UK with the girls."

"You seemed pretty fine with it at their going away party"

"Of course! I don't want them to feel bad about leaving me behind" her phone buzzed multiple times causing Kyle to frown. "Don't worry. I put an alert about TriKru on my phone it has been like this all day. Apparently the tabloids are writing non-stop about a possible relationship between Clarke and Bellamy"

"Yes I heard about that" Kyle said as Raven looked at him with a quirked eyebrow "I sometimes read the magazines in the waiting room when I have lunch" he explained "so are they a couple?"

Raven shook her head "Clarke isn't into Bellamy. I would know."

"Do they have boyfriends anyway?"

"Octavia is dating Lincoln. He is in our security detail. Lexa is gay and single. Clarke dated some guys but nothing got serious. And me, well I am dating my sexy physical therapist" Raven winked and moved herself closer to Kyle kissing his neck.

 _ **After the UK show**_

TriKru was escorted out by their security detail. They sure were popular not only fans but a lot of photographers were waiting for them. Lincoln stuck close to Octavia afraid that someone would grab her. When they sat down in the bus Octavia snuggled up close to him "you're so sweet"

"Technically I was just doing my job." Lincoln said kissing the top of her head. Octavia closed her eyes leaning against her muscular boyfriend. "So how was performing with the guys?"

"I miss Raven and Lexa" Octavia played with his shirt "I like the guys don't get me wrong but it just isn't the same."

"That Bellamy is a bit of an arrogant prick. Aden is a really nice guy. Young and a bit naive but still nice" Lincoln said causing Octavia to look at him a little surprised. He never spoke bad about a person. No matter how much he disliked the person. "I know babe. But something about that guy is off and I just can't figure out what"

Octavia nodded and rubbed his chest falling asleep slowly. Lincoln stayed awake watching Bellamy. He was talking to Clarke as they had taken seats on opposite sides of the bus. It was clear that Clarke wasn't enjoying his attention but that didn't seem to stop him. Something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way and he was determined to find out.

 _ **Lexa's motel room**_

She was still on the road trying to get away from all the memories about TriKru and most of all the memories of Clarke. Stepping out of the little filthy bathroom she was drying her. The TV was just on for background news but looking at the screen she realized it was a mistake. A young blond with a huge fake smile was talking about the latest showbiz gossip and it didn't take too long for TriKru to make an appearance "TriKru kicked of their UK tour in Glasgow tonight. The ladies and now also guys of TriKru are very popular with the UK press. Tabloid after tabloid speculates about a possible relationship between lead singer Clarke and guitarist Bellamy. According to the UK press the spark between them turned into a fire when they joined for their duet. Looking back at images the band share themselves and were taken by the press it does seem like Clarke and Bellamy have been spending more time together. Will the already large number of so called Bellarke shippers get their way? If you are in the UK and you want to see this romance for yourselves we have been told that there are still tickets available for their shows in Newcastle, Manchester and Oxford. We'll keep you updated"

Without even thinking about it she grabbed the bottle of beer she was drinking earlier and threw it at the tv. It cracked and started smoking. Damned she is going to have to pay for that when she checks out tomorrow.


	11. Lexa's Breaking Point

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a little dark. Just keep reading. You'll love how it all turns out in the end. Leave me a review, they really keep me going.**

 _ **The old train bridge**_

She stopped in the middle of the bridge parking her bike on the side of the road. Removing her helmet she placed it on the seat. Her leather jacket folded underneath it. Turning around she stepped over the fence. Resting her feet on the side of the bridge she was standing on the edge with the wind blowing in hair. Tears streamed down her face. She fucked up bad. She fucked up so bad. The moment she wanted to let go a car stopped and a man jumped out "DON'T" He moved around his car slowly moving towards Lexa holding up his hands "whatever you plan on doing. Don't do it! Think of your family. Your friends"

Lexa turned her head to the man "I can't hurt them anymore"

"We can talk about this. Let me help you back here and then we'll talk about it"

"There's nothing left to talk about" Lexa turned her head back again. Suddenly music filled her ears. The wind had turned blowing the music that was playing in the car towards her. Her knees started to shake when the recognized the song.

 _Who wants to live forever_

 _Who wants to live forever_

 _Who dares to love forever_

 _Oh oo woh, when love must die_

 _But touch my tears with your lips_

 _Touch my world with your fingertips_

 _And we can have forever_

 _And we can love forever_

 _Forever is our today_

Caught up in the song she hadn't realized that the man had moved towards her and grabbed her dragging her back over the fence. She slumped down against the fence sobbing as he called 911.

 _ **Raven's appartement**_

With a satisfied smile Raven was sleeping on her boyfriend's chest. The little hairs on his chest tickling her nose. The sound of her phone buzzing felt like knives in her ears. Who dared to disturb this beautiful moment. She moved her hand to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. The bright light hurt her eyes and squinting she was surprised to see Lexa's name.

"Lexa?"

"Miss Reyes. This is officer McLeod I am calling to inform you that we have Miss Lexa Woods in our custody"

Raven sat up rubbing her eyes waking Kyle up as she did so "hold on a minute. In custody? What does that mean?"

"Miss Woods was standing on the ledge of the old train bridge when a bystander pulled her back over the fence. We believe she was attempting suicide. To keep her safe we took her into custody until we could reach her next of kin. But there's no next of kin listed in our database. She gave us your name"

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Kyle whispered running his hand over Raven's back.

She nodded and sighed "I am guessing you want me to come and get her?"

"That's correct miss Reyes. Since there are no physical injuries she didn't have to go to the hospital and she refused to be admitted to the psych ward. We're just trying to look out for her"

"I'll come get here. Give me an hour or so" Raven ended the call and sighed.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

Raven slid herself of the bed and into the wheelchair "get dressed we have to pick up our disaster of a guitarist from jail"

Kyle quirked his eyebrows but followed orders getting dressed as Raven did the same. She rolled her wheelchair around the room grabbing her clothes and rolled herself to the front door where she waited for Kyle. For a split second she had wanted to tell the cop to shove it and hang up but it was Lexa. Sure the girl made some bad mistakes but if nobody cared for her then it wouldn't help at all.

 _ **Police station**_

With a little help of Kyle she rolled herself into police station asking for officer McLeod. A young handsome looking man introduced himself as officer McLeod and walked them to the holding cells "I am glad you agreed to picking her up. It's never nice to just throw someone who is obviously in emotional pain on the street"

Raven just nodded and halted when the officer stopped at a cell. Lexa was sitting on the floor against the wall her knees pulled close to her chest. It was obvious that she had been crying. The sound of keys made her look up as the officer opened the door "you're free to go miss Woods. Miss Reyes is here to pick you up"

Slowly Lexa stood up and stared at the floor. Sure she was grateful that Raven was here to pick her up but she didn't deserve Raven to do this. The girl should be hating her the way she was hating herself. Stopping at the little window she got a bag with her possessions back and a receipt of the place here bike was impounded. Kyle was standing behind Raven a little awkwardly. When Lexa walked towards her he held out his hand to introduce himself "I am Kyle Wick. Raven's boyfriend"

Lexa took the hand and shook it slowly not making eye contact "Lexa Woods" her voice was barely audible. They walked to Kyle's car. As Kyle lifted Raven in the car Lexa stepped in the back staring at the floor. Once they were all in the car Lexa looked up "you can just drop me off at the nearest motel" she paused for a moment remembering that she gave all her money away "oh.. make that the YMCA"

Raven turned in her seat eyes spitting fire "you just tried to jump of a fucking bridge. You seriously expect us to drop you off somewhere so you can try again?!" she looked at Kyle "we're going home"

Lexa really didn't want to be in the same room with Raven but this wasn't the time to fight her. They sat in silence as Kyle tried to make light conversation but was totally alone in that.

 _ **On the way to Newcastle**_

Clarke was sitting in the back of the bus doodling in her little notebook as everyone was asleep. At least she thought that everyone was asleep. Octavia removed herself from her cuddle position with Lincoln and made her way over to Clarke taking the seat across from her "can't sleep?"

"Not really. I'll take a nap once we get to the hotel" Clarke said putting on a small smile. Octavia nodded and played with her hair nervously. "Spit it out O. what's on your mind?"

"Have you heard anything from Lexa? She won't answer any of my calls or texts."

She closed her notebook and looked at Octavia "why would you even want to talk to her after the way she behaved?"

"Because she's our friend. You know this isn't our Lexa."

She couldn't control the sadness that waved over her. Octavia was right. This Lexa wasn't their. This wasn't her Lexa. She turned her head away from Octavia as tears began to fall. As Clarke drifted away in her thoughts Octavia sighed moving back to Lincoln wrapping herself around him again. With tears slowly falling down her face her favorite and most painful memory of Lexa filled her mind.

 **A/N: What's Clarke's memory? I know you all want to know. What kind of memory could be painful but also your favourite? Let's hope you'll find out next chapter ;)**


	12. The Truth

**A/N: I'll start with the memory that Clarke was crying to in the bus because I think we all want to see it.**

 _**FLASHBACK**_

 _Sitting in the car next to Lexa was making her nervous. She slowly inched herself closer to Lexa feeling as bold and brave as she'll ever be. When Lexa turned her head she pressed her lips against Lexa's. For a moment nothing happened but then Lexa's hand moved to her cheek and the kiss deepened. The radio moved to the next song and in the little silent moment between songs they broke the kiss. Tears were streaming down her face and Lexa's beautiful green eyes filled themselves with worry "what's wrong?" her gentle hand wiped away the tears._

" _I can't do this Lex. I can't be with you" her blue eyes overflowed with tears "the only reason my parents let me live over here in the States is if I stayed with my aunt. She'll kick me out if she finds out I am in a relationship with you. She's a total homophobe."_

" _Clarke.." Lexa wiped away the new tears again "I am sure your parents will understand. You can talk to them"_

 _Furiously Clarke shook her head "I can't do this. I can't" a sob escaped as she opened the door and fled the car bolting to her apartment leaving Lexa alone in the car staring at the now vacant passenger seat. The only thing making sound was her radio that was still playing._

 _There's no time for us_

 _There's no place for us_

 _What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us_

 _Who wants to live forever_

 _Who wants to live forever . . .?_

 _Oh ooo oh_

 _There's no chance for us_

 _It's all decided for us_

A hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. Aden was smiling at her "I didn't want to disturb you but we're at the hotel"

Clarke nodded and quickly wiped her face trying to get rid of the dried up tears and the new tears. She grabbed her backpack and kept her eyes to the ground not wanting any interaction. The last thing she needed right now was people worrying about her. Dodging Octavia she quickly got her roomkey from Kane and made her way to the room.

Maybe she should try calling Lexa. Knowing that Octavia can't reach her was kinda worrying her. What is something bad had happened. She might have a bit of a troubled relationship with Lexa but she was a good friend. She reached for her phone and stared at the screen. Her mind was racing when her thumb rested on Lexa's name. Breathing a little faster than usual as she waited for Lexa to pick up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered the phone.

Clarke almost dropped the phone but quickly gathered herself "Is Lexa there? Lexa Woods?"

A sigh on the other end "listen lady. The girl you're looking for. She doesn't want to be found. She sold me the phone for 20 bucks. Probably to get her next shot or something. Stop using this number" The line went dead and Clarke was left staring at her phone.

 _ **Raven's apartment**_

Raven wheeled herself towards the couch and handed Lexa a pillow and a blanket "you're probably tired. You can sleep on the couch. Me and Kyle have to go. I'll be home later. Take whatever you want from the fridge.". Lexa made no eye contact being way to ashamed. She shouldn't be supported by Raven. She should be supporting Raven. "Alright I am leaving" Raven wheeled herself to door and looked back at Lexa again "just so you know. I have no alcohol here and I counted my pain pills"

When Raven shut the door Lexa wanted to scream. This situation was so fucked up. Leaning back against the couch she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Raven's iPad. She grabbed it and turned it on. It felt wrong to just invade her privacy but she needed to google for news about Clarke and the rest of TriKru of course. Accidentally she opened Raven's email. She immediately wanted to close it but she notices multiple emails from Octavia. They all had photos attached to them. She swiped thru the photos smiling at some of the goofy selfies. It was nice to see everyone smiling and having fun. Reaching the latest emails she started to frown. In almost every picture Bellamy was standing very close to Clarke and not always she looked happy about this. Lexa almost growled. Something was wrong there. In the very last email there was a whole paragraph dedicated to her. Octavia was expressing her worry about not being able to reach her and how Clarke had called only to find a man answering the phone.

She should call them. Tell everyone she was doing fine and that they shouldn't worry. But is she did that would she be telling the truth? What even was the truth at this moment? With a determined mind she searched the apartment for a notepad and a pen. She took a seat at the breakfast bar and started writing down the facts.

Raven and I got in an accident leaving Raven with a busted knee and stuck in a wheelchair for God knows how long.

I left TriKru because I can't look Raven and the others in the eye.

TriKru left for the tour without me and Raven. They are joined by Bellamy and Aden.

I tried to kill myself.

Raven picked me up and took me in for now..

I have a bad feeling about Bellamy.

I miss Clarke.

The last one brought tears to her eyes. She really misses Clarke.

 _ **The Glasgow Inn**_

Lincoln was sitting in the lobby reading the Times when he noticed Bellamy sitting at the bar with a man. Trying to act casual he observed Bellamy. He wanted to find out what it was that rubbed him the wrong way about this guy. It seemed like they were just having a pleasant chat and a drink together. He wondered if Bellamy maybe had family or friends here. Suddenly they both stood up and left the hotel.

He quickly stood up ready to follow them both but he was supposed to meet up with Octavia in like 5 minutes. She was going to kill him if he was late again. The timezones had been messing with him earlier and he missed multiple mini dates with his girl because he was sleeping. Grabbing his phone he quickly dialed Octavia's number. She answered the phone right away.

"Hey babe. I am almost ready. Give me 5 more minutes."

"I am really sorry but I am going to have to cancel" he said rounding the corner quickly so he wouldn't lose Bellamy.

A groan on the other end "you serious?"

"Something came up. I have to go now. Love you bye" he quickly hung up his phone and looked around the corner to see both man standing in the alley. He moved his phone around to corner so he could film what he saw. The mysterious man pulled an envelope from his bag and handed it to Bellamy who pulled out his phone and looked at thing on it with the guy. A few seconds later the guy grabbed his phone and smiled shaking Bellamy's hand. He moved towards Lincoln who quickly ducked away. What just happened there?

 **A/N: For those who are to lazy to Google the song that waved itself thru Lexa's breaking point and Clarke's memory. It's: Who wants to live forever by Queen.**


	13. Evidence

**A/N: Let's see how you will like this chapter. It's a little less drama but I think we all need a break from that right about now ;) Leave me a review and enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Octavia's hotel room**_

"I don't know about this." Octavia had just seen the footage and listened to what Lincoln had to say about Bellamy and his mysterious encounter.

Lincoln waved his phone in front of her face "this is just the first bit of evidence. He is up to something. I just know it!"

Octavia sighed and pulled Lincoln to the bed "you're in army mode again. Just come to bed"

He was a little annoyed with Octavia. Why wouldn't she believe him? "Babe I have to investigate this. It's my duty as the leader of your security team"

"Alright" Octavia sat down on her knees looking at him "Then what? You find out that Bellamy is a bad guy. You'll have to tell Kane. He'll fire Bellamy and we won't have a guitarist which means cancelling the tour. Do you really want to destroy TriKru?"

"Of course not!" Lincoln wrapped his arms around Octavia understanding what she's worried about "but what if he hurts one of you or himself"

Octavia leaned back dragging Lincoln down with her and snuggling up into his muscled chest "promise me that you talk to me about whatever you find with me first before you go to Kane"

He nodded and placed his lips on hers "of course I will. Love you."

"Let's figure out a way to find more evidence after a nap."

 _ **Clarke's hotel room**_

A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts. She rolled herself of the bed and moved to the door. The moment she opened it there was immediate regret. Bellamy was standing there holding a bottle of champagne "I figured a celebration was in order. Celebrating our first performance"

"I am really not in the mood" she tried to close the door.

Bellamy pushed his way past her and sat down on one of the seats "come on don't be a party pooper. Everyone else already said no". He popped the champagne and poured two glasses "just one glass and then I'll leave you alone again"

Clarke sighed and sat down "fine. Just one"

Bellamy smiled and handed her the glass. He grabbed his phone and turned on the camera mode "come on let's take a selfie"

Groaning she put on a smile holding her glass of champagne up the way Bellamy did. She watched him post it on instagram "why are you putting that caption with it?" she asked annoyed.

"I call all you girls baby. It will look weird if I don't"

She shrugged and sipped her champagne. Her patience was running thing when it came to Bellamy. And Kane for that matter. Neither of them wanted to deny the accusations that the now US and UK press made when it came to their relationship. She already received some very confused texts from her parents and family back in Australia.

After about half an hour of polite conversation she got Bellamy to leave and just to be safe she made sure to lock the door. She really should talk to Octavia about never leaving her alone with Bellamy again. Taking her phone of the charger she dialed her number.

"Clarke you are seriously cutting into my cuddling with Lincoln time"

"I need to talk to you. Never leave me alone with Bellamy again"

"What do you mean?" Octavia sounded surprised.

Clarke sighed "After you all blew him off he showed up here with his champagne. You know that I don't like him"

"He never came by here and I have been here the whole time"

Without saying another word she hung up and threw her phone on the bed "what the hell is this guy's problem?"

 _ **Raven's apartment**_

She sat on the couch staring at the list she had made. Being able to list all those bad things made her feel a little more at ease. It helped clear the fog that was in her head. But to be fair that fog could be a pre-alcohol state. Man she needed a drink. She opened the freezer compartment of the ridge. Raven always had a bottle of vodka. She'd make a good Russian. But this time there was no bottle. Lexa searched the rest of the house coming up empty. Crossing her arms she sat down on the couch again. What the hell is she supposed to do here the whole time?

Trying to get her mind of the alcohol she laid down for a nap but couldn't find the peace to sleep. Every sound, every light, every movement felt like knives being rammed in her head. Frustrated she rolled over once more and fell of the couch "fuck" she groaned. Crawling back up she moved to the fridge once more. Taking out several ingredients she decided to at least try and make a decent meal. Food might settle her stomach a little and erase the lusting after alcohol.

 _ **E! News evening edition**_

A slick looking guy showed up on the screen "We start this evening edition with some more TriKru news. Gossip about a relationship between with lead singer Clarke Griffin and guitarist Bellamy Blake flared up after their duet and has been catching fire ever since they started to tour the UK. Bellamy posted a picture on instagram showing him and Clarke enjoying a glass of champagne captioned by 'celebrating a successful show with my baby'. This seems to confirm the relationship between the both of them. There is gossip in the UK that a story has leaked about the both of them and it'll hit the presses tomorrow and we at E! News will keep you updated"

When the evening edition wrapped up the director stood up to be immediately attacked by the producer "Listen I want everything about that story in our edition tomorrow. "

"But.." the director started to protest having a very tight schedule.

The producer slammed his hand on the table "listen to me! I want it in. I don't care how you do it. Just do it!"


	14. Redemption

**A/N: Here it is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy this and if you don't please tell me. I write what I want to write but of course I am open to feedback :)**

 _ **Raven's apartment**_

Lexa had managed to cook herself a decent meal but the lust for alcohol never left. As time passed on she kept cooking just to get her mind off the alcohol. The breakfast bar and little dining table were filled with dishes. When Raven got home she already smelled the food in the hallway. Bumping herself over the threshold she rolled herself in.

"Are you having a party or something?" Raven frowned looking at all the food.

Lexa blushed and looked at the wall behind Raven instead of at her "I was bored"

Raven dipped her finger in some pasta sauce "this is good. You should be bored more often". Avoiding her looks Lexa started washing up."Sit down. That can wait. We'll have to eat."

"I'm not hungry" she said softly and continued washing the dishes.

Raven wheeled herself to the kitchen "what's your problem?"

She almost laughed. What was her problem? Good question. "I made a list actually" she leaned over to the breakfast bar and handed Raven the notepad looking her in the eye for the first time.

Raven looked at the list quirking her eyebrows "you know this wasn't your fault" she said patting her leg "you did nothing wrong. The other driver was on the wrong side of the road"

Playing with the dish towel she Lexa kept looking at Raven "I felt that I should have seen him on time"

"It wasn't your felt. Nobody would have swerved on time. Not me. Not you. Not anyone. I don't blame you" Raven grabbed Lexa's hands "you won't find redemption in alcohol or anything else"

Tears were falling down her face feeling deep in her heart that Raven didn't blame her for this. That she didn't have to drink herself into oblivion for redemption.

Raven tapped her finger on the notepad "now about Clarke. What's going on with you two?"

"I love her" she blurted out.

 _ **Clarke's hotelroom**_

Sunlight was fighting his way thru the curtains. A beam of light falling on her face. Groaning she rolled over and as she did she noticed how tight she was clutching a pillow. This only happened when she was dreaming about Lexa. Damned she wanted to be done with dreams about Lexa. She hoped that feeling this blame for Lexa would destroy the feelings but it didn't. Sure at first her romantic feelings had disappeared but she never could stay mad at Lexa.

Sliding herself out of the warm and comfy bed she moved to the bathroom. A cold shower should wake her up. Get her ready for the day. Turning on the cold water she stripped down and stepped under the stream of cold water. Stepping out after just a few minutes she turned on her little stereo singing along with the song playing on the radio.

 _So now you pour your heart out_

 _You're telling me you're far out_

 _You're all about to lie down for your cause_

 _But you don't pull my strings_

 _Cause I'm a better man_

 _Moving on to better things_

 _But uh oh, I love her because_

 _She moves in her own way_

 _But uh oh, she came to my show_

 _Just to hear about my day_

 _And at the show on Tuesday_

 _She was in her mindset_

 _Tempered fierce and spangled boots_

 _Looks are deceiving_

 _Making me believe it_

 _And these tiresome paper dreams_

 _Paper dreams honey, yeah_

Someone knocked on her door and after peaking thru the peephole she opened up the door for Octavia who had a grin on her face "I could hear you singing from the hall. You seem happy."

"I am just glad we get to play again tonight." Clarke grabbed a hoodie from her suitcase "you wanna get breakfast?"

"That's why I came here." Octavia tilted her head "isn't that Lexa's?"

Clarke shrugged knowing very well that it was Lexa's sweater but she didn't care. Grabbing her phone and room key she followed Octavia downstairs to get some breakfast. Lincoln, Jasper, Aden and Monty their new soundguy were already sitting at the breakfast table. After grabbing some food from the buffet they sat down with them. The guys looked at their half empty plates. "Is that all?" Aden asked looking back between his plate and the plates that the girls had set down.

"There are like no healthy options. It's all sausages, bacon, beans and I am pretty sure I saw baked potatoes" Octavia complained sipping her orange juice squinting at how sweetened it was.

Clarke nodded "let's head into the city after this and find something with vitamins"

"You two are a bunch of whiny ladies" Lincoln said putting a handful of bacon in his mouth.

Octavia looked at him "so I don't have to bring you back some bananas and protein bars?"

Lincoln looked at her a little embarrassed "please do"

"That's what I thought" Octavia grinned rubbing his bald head.

 _ **At the show later that night**_

Lincoln was making sure that he never took his eyes Bellamy during the night. Normally he would be keeping a close eye on his girlfriend but he trusted his man to do so. Bellamy hadn't joined them for breakfast and they saw him for the first time when they had to get on the bus. He avoided questions about his whereabouts before that. Lincoln had been going over the video he took over and over again but he just couldn't figure out what had happened in that alley. Standing on the side of the stage he watched TriKru rock out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They played their setlist and the dynamic between Clarke and Bellamy seemed no more or less tense than usual. Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out checking the message. It was an E! News alert about leaked text messages. Everything clicked and as he read the article his thoughts were confirmed. There were leaked text messages between Bellamy and Clarke that were pretty much evidence that the two of them were in a relationship. Looking back at the stage Clarke was standing next to Octavia and moving to the other side of the stage quickly when Bellamy came over to them. They couldn't be in a relationship together, could they?


	15. Fight or Flight

**A/N: OMG! Chapter 15 already and I still have loads of ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review. I enjoy them so much.**

 _ **Raven's apartment**_

When Lexa woke up the next morning Raven and Kyle were having breakfast at the little kitchen table. Noticing she was awake their conversation stopped and Kyle quickly turned of the iPad. Frowning a little she moved over to the table "what's up guys?"

"Nothing. You want some waffles?" Raven said holding a waffle under Lexa's nose.

Lexa took it keeping her stare on Raven "what are you hiding from me?"

Sighing Kyle handed over the iPad earning a kick under the table from Raven. She turned on the screen. An article about Clarke and Bellamy popped up on the screen. Reading the article her face started to fall. By the looks of this Clarke and Bellamy were in a relationship. The exact thing she was fearing. Raven grabbed her hand "this can't be true. Last time I talked to Clarke she was saying how much she hated Bellamy"

Lexa huffed "well remember when Clarke and I first met? She hated me. Called me a filthy punk bitch the first time we saw each other"

Kyle tried to hold back his chuckle but failed earning another kick "I know you have one good leg but don't fucking use it for this" he said rubbing his shin.

"Guys. It's fine" Lexa put the iPad back on the table and walked to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Locking the bathroom door she slid down the door and to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. Sure she knew that there was no way that she and Clarke were going to be a couple but seeing her with Bellamy. Pulling her knees closer to her chest she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. What is she supposed to do now?

In the little kitchen Raven was staring daggers at her boyfriend "what the hell are you doing? I told you that Lexa wouldn't take well to this."

"She deserves to know the truth and she would have heard it from someone else"

Raven nodded and sighed "I just know that Lexa really loves Clarke. It can't be easy to see the one you are in love with someone else"

He stood up and kneeled down next to Raven "I am sure she'll figure this out" he kissed her cheek "I have to go to work. I'll see you for you 10am appointment"

"Will that be a making out appointment?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well we are certainly not going to train your good leg. I think you actually kicked a dent in my bone" he said rubbing his shin dramatically.

After cleaning up everything and changing out of her pyjamas Lexa still hadn't left the bathroom. Rolling over to the bathroom she knocked on the door softly "Lex? You still alive?"

The door opened for just an inch "I am not going to kill myself. Don't worry." a faint voice answered.

Opening the door a little further Raven wheeled herself in watching Lexa sit on the toilet her eyes puffy and red from crying "oh Lex" she pulled Lexa's hands in her lap "I know how much it hurts but you have to let her go"

Sniffling she looked up at Raven "you don't understand. I know she loves me. I know she does because we've been writing each other love letter until the accident but it's just all decided for us. Her parents won't let her live here if she doesn't live with her stupid homophobic aunt."

Frowning slightly Raven looked at her. Inside she was a little irritated that she had no idea that Clarke and Lexa were so in love with each other. Squeezing her hands softly she put on her determined voice "listen to me. You have only a few options now. You can fight for you love and get your girl or you can just run away from it. What are you gonna do Lex?"

 _ **Clarke's hotel room**_

When she saw the news on her phone she threw it against the wall straight away. Who do they think they to write stuff like that and how did they get their hands on the messages. Opening the door for Octavia she was still fuming "who the hell do they think they are?"

"Alright calm down. I didn't bring my shield with me for protection and with shield I mean my Lincoln"

Sighing Clarke sat down on the bed "I just hate this side of being in a band"

To be on the safe side Octavia sat down on the other side of the bed "are you dating Bellamy?"

She jumped up "of course I am fucking not"

"Well.. he's a good looking guy"

"I would never date him." Clarke sighed rubbing her face "you don't understand O."

"Make me" Octavia grabbed Clarke's arms pulling her to sit down again. With a sigh Clarke started to tell Octavia all about Lexa and what happened between them. How she really wanted to be with her and how it was no option with the rules set by her parents. Also how it got even harder when Lexa and Raven got in the accent and she really blamed Lexa for hurting her best and oldest friend. Of course Octavia was surprised by all this and very annoyed she was kept out of the loop.

 _ **Kane's room**_

After seeing the news Lincoln took off right away wanting to share his observations of Bellamy with Kane. Octavia went off to damage control Clarke. Kane was still having breakfast but nodded at the chair across from him "take a seat"

"I wanted to talk to you about a security issue" Lincoln said opening his file.

Kane frowned and wiped his mouth with a napkin before taking the folder. He looked at the pictures and the report "what's this?"

"I had a bad feeling about Bellamy and I observed him. I took those photos after he met up with a guy received a payment and showed him his phone"

Closing the folder he slid it back over to Lincoln "I can't do anything about it"

"Why not?"

Kane leaned forward a little talking in a hushed voice "listen Lincoln. You're the best security officer I have. I don't want to lose you as past of the team but if I take action on this we will lose Bellamy and he'll take Aden without him. Without a guitarist and a drummer we have no TriKru. I have invested so much in this tour. We'll go bankrupt if he cancel all this"

Slowly Lincoln nodded knowing the bad situation Kane and TriKru were in but knowing something himself "trust me. If you don't take action against Bellamy you will lose TriKru anyway because Clarke will explode and you know very well that if Clarke goes she takes Octavia with her"

 **A/N: So much going on. Is TriKru about to explode? Will there be a Clexa reunion? So many questions, so little answers.**


	16. Closer to the Edge

**A/N: So.. I stopped watching the 100 after the 03x07 heartbreak but thanks to all my fellow Tumblr users I saw the whole season finale Clexa reunion stuff and I must say my heart needed all that. Especially with the lesbian ships going down like the Titanic lately. But enough about me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise good things for the future. Leave me review and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Raven's apartment**

They were sitting at the little kitchen table having a dinner. It was getting a little cramped up in the apartment. The couch Lexa was sleeping in started to give her back spasms.

"I think I should get my own place again" Lexa said taking another bite of the chicken curry Raven managed to make without blowing stuff up.

"It's really no probably that you're staying her Lexa." Raven said afraid that Lexa was feeling like the 5th wheel.

She nodded in response "I know. But I think it would be nice to have a little more private space and I am sure you would like some more space as well"

"I don't want you to be a stranger tho." Raven said waving her fork at Lexa "don't disappear on me again"

"I won't" Lexa put a hand on her heart "I swear"

Rolling to the fridge Raven grabbed two beers and handed one to Lexa "how are you going to pay for an apartment?

"Actually a band asked me to tour with them here in the area. Pays pretty good."

Shoving her peas around the plate Raven glanced at Lexa "so.. I am guessing that you're not heading to the UK then?"

"I am not ready to face Clarke like this" Lexa smiled up at Raven "Bellamy and Clarke won't be an item. I am sure of that. I wanna be a better Lexa for Clarke"

"Sounds like a plan" Raven tapped her beer against Lexa's and winked.

 _ **The park close to the hotel**_

Hand in hand Lincoln and Octavia were walking thru the park. A chill wind was making Raven snuggle into her muscled boyfriend. "I am glad you took me out" she smiled up at him.

"I think we can all use a break from the TriKru drama"

"Amen to that" she jumped on a little ledge holding Lincoln's hand as she balances herself on the small ledge "I know we said we wouldn't talk about Bellamy but I have to ask babe" she jumped of the end and stopped in front of him "please be carefull. I don't want you to get fired"

"That's not going to happen. Kane is way to afraid of losing money on this tour. He won't risk anyone abandoning the band." Octavia turned quiet not meeting his eyes but this of course didn't go unnoticed "Babe? What are you thinking about?"

With a sigh Octavia sat down on a wooden bench pulling Lincoln's hand to make him sit down next to her "I had to talk Clarke about leaving this morning when she read the news or well the gossip"

"That's not a good sign.." knowing that Octavia was having a hard time he slipped his arm around her waist and legs pulling her into his lap with ease "I know it's been hard for you babe. But you're being so strong and brave. You're always trying so hard to keep everyone happy and together but you have to remember to think about yourself to. It was hard leaving Raven and Lexa behind but you have this great opportunity now touring the UK. Don't let Clarke, Bellamy or anyone else ruin it."

Nodding her head she snuggled against his chest enjoying the warmth he was giving her in this cold weather.

 _ **Hotel lobby**_

Clarke was seated by one of the large windows looking out into the hotel's garden. It was looking sad in this cold and rainy weather. She really missed the Australian weather at the moment. She looked down at the sketchpad she was holding. Her pencil was just resting in her hand. She couldn't bring herself to draw anything. Were she usually spend drawing hours at a time now her sketchpad remained the blank page. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed Bellamy walking over to her.

Sitting down in the chair across from her he smiled "writing some more epic lyrics?"

The smile on his face annoyed her "how can you not be bothered by what they are writing about us? All the lies?"

Leaning forward Bellamy rested his elbows on his knees keeping his eyes locked with hers "I care. I care because it's really good publicity for TriKru. For our careers. If you haven't noticed the rest of our shows were sold out just hours after the article was published. That's a good thing."

"Well I consider everyone thinking we are in a relationship a bad thing." knowing it must have sounded real bitchy she blushed a little "sorry that's not what I meant. It's just that I really don't have feelings for you and I don't like everyone including my family and friends thinking that I do". She stood up and made her way back to the hotel room. Maybe she should try reaching Raven. Talk to her about things.

Watching her go Bellamy squeezed his hands into fists. Clarke will come to her senses. Soon she will see that being in a relationship with him is the best for them and everyone else.

 _ **Business centre of the hotel**_

Bellamy knocked on the open door stepping inside "you got a minute?" he asked Kane who was sitting behind one of the computers. Taking the seat beside him Bellamy put down the two coffees.

Taking the coffee Kane looked at him "did you want to talk to me about something? I highly doubt you just came to bring me coffee"

"It's about Lincoln. I think he is obsessed with me and it is making me feel very uncomfortable"

"What exactly do you mean?" Kane asked taking slow sips of his coffee.

Bellamy sighed "well I know I should have probably said something sooner but I noticed him following me, taking pictures of me, asking me all kinds of weird questions. Stuff like that"

"I understand that would make you feel uncomfortable. I'll be sure to talk to Lincoln"

"Well to be honest I think you need to do a little more than that" Bellamy sat up a little straighter and crossed his arms "if you want me to stay on this tour you're gonna have to fire him"

Kane froze for a moment and looked at Bellamy. He knew the kid could be very demanding but making demands like this was out of line even for him. Standing up he closed the door of the business centre so it was a little more private.

A while later Bellamy walked out of the business centre with a smirk on his face.


	17. Explosions

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter but I am bubbling with ideas and I want to spread them out. My promise for good things ahead still stands my lovely readers. Leave me a review if you want to and I'll see you next time :)**

 _ **Octavia's hotelroom**_

They had just moved to a new city for their show when Kane dropped the bombshell on them. Lincoln was terminated for the rest to the tour and would be going to to America right away. As he had already predicted to Kane the girls had exploded. Bellamy kept quiet and Aden actually seemed a little scared of everything happening around him.

"You can't just fire Lincoln. Who'll be the head of security?" Octavia grabbed a hold of Lincoln as if Kane was going to drag him away himself.

"Roan will replace me" Lincoln said and looked at Octavia who looked worried "I trust him"

"What is all this about?" Clarke asked confused by everything going on.

Kane glanced over at Bellamy "something has come up back in the States and I need my best man on it" he nodded at Lincoln.

"This is bullshit" Clarke huffed and left the room. When nobody went after her Aden got up from his chair and followed her.

 _ **Clarke's hotelroom**_

She had enough. She was fed up with everything that had been going on the last couple of weeks. Grabbing her phone she looked up Raven's contact. Right now she didn't even care about the time difference. She just really needed to talk to Raven.

"Raven's phone" a very familiar voice answered. Lexa probably didn't recognize the number since she bought a new phone over here. "Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Hey.. Uhm.. It's Clarke" she answered a little unsure her finger close to the 'end call' button.

The other end went quiet for a moment "Raven is in the bathroom. She'll be out in just a second."

"Okay thank you." there was a silence "so.. How are you?"

"Good. Here's Raven. Bye." Lexa quickly answered.

Lexa's voice was replaced by Raven's voice "so she finally calls. How's the UK treating you?"

"The UK is not that bad. Kane on the other end" she sighed

"Oh oh what did you do?" Clarke started to protest but Raven cut her off "I know you're not happy with all the gossip but I do know you Clarke. You probably exploded on him."

"Wait.. you've seen the gossip?"

"It's all over the news here too"

Clarke went silent for a moment "what about Lexa?"

After a quiet moment Raven continued with a hushed voice "now that's a long story.."

 _ **The last show before London**_

They were halfway thru their setlist and it was a good night. After all the drama in the morning they had managed to pull themselves together. It was actually Aden who managed to get them straightened out. After having a little water break Clarke moved to the center stage starting of the next song. They started off American Boys which was still one of their biggest hits. Octavia stayed close to Clarke and Aden not wanting any contact with Bellamy. Clarke had no escape from Bellamy tho and that came to an explosive end when Bellamy came close to her at the end of the song. Before she even realized his lips were on hers and the crowd was cheering.

"She loves her american boy" Bellamy shouted in the microphone. He grinned at the audience as the rest of them stood on the stage frozen. Anger boiling inside she made a fist. Before she could punch him Kane's voice sounded in her earpiece "Go with it!"

Clarke was standing center stage totally stunned lost at what to do. Octavia was staring at her and Bellamy totally stunned. Before they could react further Aden counted down for the next song making the rest of them take the lead. Honestly Clarke was surprised that she could even find the words to sing.

 _Well you're the real tough cookie_

 _With the long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts_

 _Like the one in me_

 _That's OK,_

 _Lets see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes,_

 _Lets get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me_

 _With your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire Away_

 _ **Lexa's new apartement**_

The one night they decided to watch a livestream of the concert that Jasper had provided for them it happened. Right there Bellamy kissed Clarke leaving both girls stunned. Lexa's hand were in fist nails digging into her skin. Her lip was twitching as she tried to hold back an animalistic growl. Raven glanced over at her knowing this must be a dagger straight into Lexa's heart. Before she could open her mouth Lexa was standing "Clarke is not into this relationship. She is not in love with him"

"They shared a kiss on stage. That seems pretty serious." Raven said gently trying not to anger Lexa but also not wanting to lie.

She shook her head "I know Clarke. I know her body language. Something is wrong." Running to her bedroom she started to pack a bag "I am going over there"

Turning her chair Raven rolled herself into the bedroom "with what money? You spend it all on the apartement"

"Fuck!" Lexa threw the bag on the floor "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"You'll make money for the ticket soon enough. Just a few shows with Mayhem and you'll have the money. Just call Clarke now." Raven handed her the phone "or text her at least"

Taking the phone Lexa stared at it wondering what she was going to say. Raven rolled herself out of the room giving Lexa a minute. Before calling Clarke she took a minute to clear away the clothes she hastily packed checking her watch every minute. Knowing TriKru's setlist like the back of her hand she knew when they were about finished. All this waiting was only making her more nervous. When she finally felt confident enough to call Clarke she had her nails bitten down as far as she could bite them. The dail tone seemed to go on forever when finally Clarke's voice sounded on the other end "Raven?"

"No it's me" Lexa said quickly and waited to give Clarke a chance to hang up but she stayed connected even if Clarke didn't say anything. "I saw what happened. I am coming to you"

There was a sniffle on the other end and a broken voice "Please.. I miss you"


	18. Money

**A/N: This chapter will feature two songs from the same band, Within Temptation. I'll put the links in the end of this note. I really urge you to listen to 'Ice Queen' so you can imagine what it sounds like.**

 **Also** **Tea9369** **was nice enough to point out a little continuity mistake about Clarke's living arangements. I made a mistake there and I apologize. I'll keep a better look out next time but I am going to continue the way I am writing it now because doing it all over might mess up things further. Thanks again to** **Tea9369** **.**

 **Ice Queen watch?v=0YbhB_A_8fM**

 **Summertime sadness watch?v=2gB1G-PHI4**

 _ **Carnival of madness**_

Lexa was half asleep still. She had spent last night talking to Clarke untill the beautiful blonde fell asleep. Looking back at it being here half asleep was a bad idea but she had an obligation and needed the money really bad. A slap to the back of her head woke her up "wake up. We are on in 10 minutes"

Rubbing her head she looked up at Costia. They were old friends and she could handle it. Normally she would have worked the person to the ground in a second if they did something like this. Standing up she reached down to grab her guitar but she remembered that she was in a much more famous band now and everything was set up on stage. No more lugging around her own equipment. Watching the others take sips of a bottle of whisky she refused and took a sip of water herself. No more booze. She promised Raven. Leading from the front she walked on the stage thanking the roadie as he handed her the guitar. Taking her spot she looked into the crowd.

After Clarke begging again and again Lexa agreed to someone setting up a live stream for her and Octavia. Apparently it was a friend of Jaspers named Monty but she had no time to spot him when Costia dragged her to the center stage microphone. She hadn't listened to what Costia had said to the audience earlier but they were clapping and cheering. Seeing that Lexa was a little lost she leaned over "they want to hear your song" she said close to her ear.

She shook her head trying to say no but the cheering got louder and as the back track started she had no choice. Trying to slow down her heartbeat by taking a deep breath she started. This was so different than anything she had ever done with TriKru. This wasn't a song she wrote for TriKru. It was her special project. Just a side project really.

 _When leaves have fallen_

 _And skies turned into grey._

 _The night keeps on closing in on the day_

 _A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

 _You better hide for her freezing hell_

 _On cold wings she's coming_

 _You better keep moving_

 _For warmth, you'll be longing_

 _Come on just feel it_

 _Don't you see it?_

 _You better believe it._

 _When she embraces_

 _Your heart turns to stone_

 _She comes at night when you are all alone_

 _And when she whispers_

 _Your blood shall run cold_

 _You better hide before she finds you_

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

 _She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

 _The sun awakes and melts it away_

 _The world now opens its eyes and sees_

 _The dawning of a new day_

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

When it was over she was surprised by how the crowd was clapping and cheering for her again. They liked it. They actually liked it. If she wasn't so stunned she would have jumped up and down like a toddler. She moved back to her spot when Costia took back center but couldn't keep the smile of her face. After the concert she realized that Clarke and Octavia saw her perform it.

 _ **Octavia and Clarke's shared hotel room**_

With Lincoln back in the States Octavia had asked Clarke to share her room. She hated sleeping alone. It felt so unprotected. She was sure that she and Clarke could manage to fight of someone if it came to that.

They were snuggled up on the bed watching the live stream that Jasper and his friend had set up. Gotta love modern technology. Watching Lexa walk on stage Clarke couldn't remove the smile from her face. When Lexa was moved to center stage their mouths dropped and jaws hit the floor when Lexa started to sing. When it ended Octavia looked at Clarke "did you know she could do this?"

Of course Clarke knew that Lexa had quite the voice on her but this she definitely didn't expect. The beauty of the lyrics made her wonder if Lexa wrote it herself. She remembers a remark Lexa made one night about being raised by the ice queen. But when she tried to talk about it the next morning Lexa pretended that nothing was ever said. Clarke was lost in thoughts when Octavia nudged her shoulder. The band was already playing a new song a nice cover of Lana del Ray's summertime sadness and Lexa was enjoying herself a lot with the lead singer. A little too much for Clarke's liking but she knew that Lexa was in love with her and nobody else.

"Lexa looks good." Octavia remarked glancing over at Clarke.

"She does. I'm happy for her" Clarke smiled and looked over at Octavia who could see right thru her.

"You talked to her didn't you?!" she shrieked and hit Clarke with a pillow "why didn't you tell me?"

Blushing Clarke grabbed the pillow clutching it against her chest hiding her face slightly "she called me last night. We both admitted that we love each other" Octavia hopped up and down like a toddler "calm down you" Clarke shoved her.

"Wait.. What about Bellamy? And Kane?"

Sighing Clarke leaned back against the heap of pillows "Bellamy is an ass. He is actually the reason she called. She wasn't to pleased about him kissing me."

"I hope she has calmed down when we return because I wouldn't want to be on Lexa's bad side"

Smiling nervously Clarke looked at Octavia "she's coming to the UK"

"Oh God.."

 _ **Raven's apartment**_

Lexa had been invited to dinner by Raven and Kyle and she was happy to come. Kyle was a damn good cook. Well besides Raven anyone was a good cook. The only thing she liked to do with fire was set things on fire or blow them up. Knocking on the door Kyle was the one who opened the door "Lexa come in!" he smiled taking the bottle of wine she brought and walking into the kitchen. Sitting down in the living room she noticed Raven wasn't there.

"Where's Raven?" she asked.

"I'm here" her voice came from the bedroom. Slowly but steady Raven walked out. Her leg was stiff and she wasn't walking easily but she was walking.

Lexa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands tears falling down her face "oh my God Raven"

"I know. I did some impressive work didn't I" Kyle grinned walking into the room himself.

"Shut up you. I was the one working my butt off while you just kept commanding me" Raven gave him a glare and he quickly made his way back to the kitchen.

"I am so happy for you Raven" Lexa stood up pulling the girl into a hug.

Raven smiled and took a step back "there's more good news tho" Lexa looked at her confused. Raven reached for her back pocket pulling out an envelope "insurance company paid up and I got a nice compensation. I bought us both a plane ticket. We'll see TriKru's final show in London"

Lexa couldn't hold back her tears making Raven tear up tho. Kyle was observing the two from the kitchen with a smile on his face. He loved to see his girl happy.


	19. Nerves

**A/N: Hope you like this new chapter. I am getting a lot busier with getting this year of college wrapped up so chapters might come a little slow but my life is now either studying or writing fanfiction. Leave me a review if you feel like it and I'll see you next time :)**

 _ **Lexa's apartment**_

"Will you biting your nails" Raven slapped Lexa's hand "you won't have a nail left"

Lexa blushed and busied her hands with re-folding her shirts for what probably is the 10th time. She was nervous. Tonight she and Raven will be flying to the UK to see their friends. She'll see Clarke soon. The moment couldn't come soon enough. Raven grabbed the shirts from her hands "stop being so nervous. Clarke will be thrilled to see you. So will Octavia."

Sighing Lexa sat down "I know. But there's a lot she doesn't know."

Raven took the spot next to her "about you suicide attempt?"

"And the drinking" Lexa added she looked at Raven with desperate eyes "what if she doesn't like me anymore once she finds out?"

"Are you going to tell her tho? I can keep a secret. I can make sure that Kyle keeps a secret too."

She shook her head "I am not going to keep secrets for Clarke."

Raven put her arm around Lexa's shoulders "I am proud of you. Quitting alcohol and everything."

Mimicking the gesture Lexa put her arm around Raven "And I am proud of you. For not giving up and walking around again."

 _ **LAX airport**_

They wanted to be on time for sure so they left way earlier then they should. It gave them time to find something to eat. Airport food definitely wasn't high quality food but it was probably better than what they will serve on the plane. Sitting at a table with their sandwiches Lexa didn't hear her phone going off in the bag that was standing on the floor.

Both girls had no idea that Lincoln was running around the airport trying to find them. He had just come back from the UK and after a quick phone conversation with Kyle he found out the girls were already at the airport. He had to warn them about Bellamy and beg them not to go to far. The plan still was to reunite TriKru back in the states. Bellamy would be out of the picture. Maybe there would be a new drummer but that definitely wouldn't be Bellamy. He kept circling the airport without a result. Just when he was about to give up he spotted a girl wearing a red jacket. As he got closer he recognized Raven and Lexa.

"Lexa! Raven!" He headed over to the table ignoring the surprised faces "I was looking for you all over."

"You could have called us" Lexa remarked.

"Like I didn't try. I called you like 50 times."

She leaned down retrieving her phone "I can't imagine I didn't.." she looked at all the missed calls on her screen "oh.. Nevermind"

"So? What are you doing here?" Raven asked confused.

Lincoln took the vacant seat "I have to talk to you. About Bellamy."

"What about him?"

"You girls have to be carefull around him. I had no time to look into him further since that idiot Kane send me back to the States. But something isn't right about him."

"Thanks for the warning but we already knew that" Lexa said a little annoyed.

"He has more to him than you probably know. Somehow he knows how to manipulate Kane. He was able to send me back here without Kane even thinking about it twice"

"So? What do you want us to do then?" Raven asked.

"Just be careful. Don't cross a line if you want to be sure that there even is a TriKru when you all come back to the states. Clarke is on thin ice with Kane."

"He won't replace Clarke"

"Bellamy has a hold on Kane. You have no idea" Lincoln crossed his arms "I have a plan tho"

 _ **XOYO, London**_

Clarke was pacing up and down her dressing room. They were to play 3 shows here in London and Lexa and Raven would be here in time to see their last show and travel home with them. She was nervous to see Lexa. All she wanted to was jump in her arms and just stay there. No more hiding her feelings.

Octavia knocked on her open door "you okay?"

"Fine." Clarke sat down rubbing her hands and grinning like an idiot "I am just nervous. I can't wait to see Lexa. And Raven of course."

Stepping into the dressing room Octavia sat down next to Clarke "since I don't have the hots for our guitarist I am more curious about that surprise Raven keeps bragging about"

"I have a feeling that we're lucky that they don't allow explosives on the plane"

Octavia chuckled and leaned against Clarke who put an arm around her "I miss Lincoln"

"I know O. but we'll be back in the states soon. Things will go back to normal" Clarke pressed a kiss on Octavia's temple.

Little did they know that Bellamy was standing against the wall near their door. This was the first he was hearing about Lexa and Raven coming to the UK and it worried him. He knew that Lexa being here would endanger his position. Slipping back to the dressing room he shared with Aden he called Alie his manager. She answered almost right away "this better be good. I am in a meeting"

"We have a problem" Bellamy stepped to the door and closed it "Lexa. That guitarist Clarke is really in love with. She is coming to London."

"What?! Why are you just telling me now?!"

"I just found out myself"

A sigh on the other end worried Bellamy. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Alie. The woman was more than scary when she was mad. "Listen to me Bellamy. You can't let that girl screw up what I set up for you. Your possibile relationship with Clarke is the only reason the press hasn't started to dig into your past. We both know what they will find there"

"I know Alie. I'll be sure to eliminate Lexa." Bellamy hung up. He walked over to the little table grabbing a bottle of whisky pouring himself a glass. As he had his conversation with Alie he had no idea that he was being spied on this time. Coming into the dressing room he was so engrossed in his phone that he didn't spot Aden who quickly hid behind the folding screen. But Aden made a decision. He was going to share this with Clarke and Octavia. He liked the girls too much to watch it all blow up because of Bellamy being an ass.


	20. Reunited and it Feels so Good

_**Heathrow Airport, London**_

Raven and Lexa just got off the plane. Neither of them slept a lot on the plane so they walked around looking like a couple of zombies. Kyle had pressured them into wearing comfortable clothes on the plane and looking back at it they were really thankful he did. Raven was wearing jogging pants, a xxl waffle house t-shirt and her hair was tucked into a beanie. Lexa was wearing jogging pants as well, a racerback top with the TriKru logo on it and a hair was in a messy braid. After retrieving their bags they walked into the international arrivals hall. The plan was to get a cab to XOYO were Clarke and Octavia would meet them. But as soon as the sliding doors into the international arrivals hall opened there were two high pitched squeals. They should have know that Clarke and Octavia would be awaiting them there. Lexa was so embarrassed that the first time she saw Clarke again she was wearing this outfit but when the beautiful blonde jumped into her arms nothing mattered. With her arms around Clarke the whole world just disappeared. Their eyes met and Lexa was surprised when Clarke's lips pressed on hers but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

Suddenly cameras started to flash around them and they pulled apart. Raven and Octavia were looking just as shocked at the sudden presence of paparazzi. Octavia was the first one to react just doing whatever her boyfriend always did "let's go guys" she linked arms with Raven so they could move faster. They ran out of the airport and dove in the first cab they saw.

"What was all that?" Raven asked looking at the others as the cab drove away.

Nobody really had an answer to that question. It was just now that Clarke realized Raven wasn't in her chair "Raven! You can walk!"

A huge grin appeared on the girl's face "I am not able to run a marathon but I certainly can walk again yes."

Clarke moved over Lexa to hug Raven but snuggled back into Lexa after. She didn't want to let go of the brunette any time soon "you think someone tipped them off?"

"You think it was Bellamy?" Clarke asked feeling Lexa immediately tense up under her. "Woah there tiger." she rubbed Lexa's arm slowly to calm her down.

Octavia shrugged "honestly I wouldn't be surprised. Let's just head back to XOYO so we can catch up"

"You think we should leave the lovebirds alone" Raven grinned nodding at Clarke and Lexa who were snuggled up together.

Lexa chuckled "I would love to but I'm sure you'd miss me too much Raven"

 _ **Back alley at XOYO, London**_

Bellamy was anxiously checking his phone. After telling Alie about Lexa and Raven's arrival she just said that she would take care of it and hung up. It made him nervous. Alie was the best agent ever but sometimes unforgiving. He wanted to know what she did and he wanted to know soon. Sure he had to protect his past at every cost but he didn't want Clarke to suffer. When his phone ringed he jumped a little "Alie?"

"Listen up Bellamy. I don't have a lot of time. The press knows that Raven and Lexa have arrived. Time for you to play the broken hearted boyfriend. Whatever you. Don't get on stage."

"But.."

"Bellamy Blake. Do not get on stage" the line went dead after that. He frowned and looked at his phone. What good was not getting on stage going to do for him?

 _ **Clarke's dressing room at XOYO, London**_

Raven and Octavia let the girls have their moment and decided to explore London a little together. Clarke had pushed Lexa onto the sofa and snuggled herself against her. She loved having Lexa's strong arms around her. It was a little warm safe zone. Nobody would be able to hurt her. Actual whimpers escaped her throat when Lexa started to talk.

"Clarke.. There's something you have to know.." Lexa swallowed when blue eyes stared up at her "I did some bad stuff after the accident"

Clarke moved her finger to Lexa's lips "shhh.. I don't care"

"I want you to know. You have to know." Lexa mumbled and removed Clarke's finger. Taking a deep breath Lexa decided just to spit it out "I started to drink. A lot. Eventually I tried to kill myself by jumping off a bridge."

Clarke's eyes filled up with tears "I am sorry" The blonde clung tighter to Lexa as if she were to disappear "I am so sorry for blaming you"

"This wasn't your fault Clarke. I would have blamed myself without you blaming me. I went into a dark place"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Clarke asked nuzzling into Lexa's neck.

She shrugged "I didn't want to scare you away. I just got you for real"

Clarke's reply was just a hum. Resting against Lexa feeling her warmth and the lovely smell of Lexa's hair filling her nose let her fall into a deep sleep. A sleep she hasn't had since the accident. Slowly Lexa traced Clarke's spine enjoying being close to the one she truly loved. It didn't take long for the jetlag to hit her and she fell asleep.

That was until Kane barged into the room wanting to warn Clarke not to kill Bellamy if he did something on stage again. He froze for a moment when he saw Clarke and Lexa curled up together on the little sofa. Now had two girls to worry about. If Clarke doesn't kill Bellamy LExa surely will.


	21. The Damage is Done

_**Backstage XOYO, London**_

"Where is he?" Kane was nearly exploding with rage. Nobody had seen Bellamy since Raven and Lexa had arrived. For the 10th time that night Kane grabbed Aden by his shoulders "where is he Aden? Where is that idiot?"

"I.. I.. I don't know" Aden stuttered glad to see Clarke walking towards them.

She put her hand on Kane's shoulder "Calm down. He'll be here. Maybe he is stuck in traffic or something. Busy streets of London and all."

"We have to be on stage in 3 minutes. We can't afford a delay." Kane crossed his arms and looked past Clarke at Lexa who was talking to the roadie. He stepped past Clarke and Aden "Lexa! Grab a guitar. You're playing tonight."

"Wait.. What.. No." Lexa said holding her hands up "I am not in TriKru anymore."

"Don't care. Grab a guitar and get on stage."

Lexa wanted to protest again but was stopped by Clarke kissing her "just get on stage with me and Octavia. Just like the olden days"

The roadie pushed a guitar into Lexa's hands and handed Clarke and acoustic guitar. Lexa looked at Clarke a little surprised. The blonde shrugged "I practiced. I really wanted to play 'Nobody's wife'"

Before Lexa could answer Kane pushed them towards the stage and immediately Lexa felt at home. On stage with her Clarke. This is where she wanted to be. Clarke started off the song. Her guitar play was better than Lexa remembered and she couldn't help but show a very proud smile.

 _I'm sorry for the times that I made you scream_

 _for the times that I killed your dreams_

 _for the times that I made your whole world rumble_

 _for the times that I made you cry_

 _for the times that I told you lies_

 _for the times that I watched and let you stumble_

 _It's too bad, but that's me_

 _what goes around comes around, you'll see_

 _that I can carry the burden of pain_

 _'cause it ain't the first time that a man goes insane_

 _and when I spread my wings to embrace him for life_

 _I'm suckin' out his love, 'cause I, I'll never be nobody's wife_

 _I'm sorry for the times that I didn't come home_

 _left you lyin' in that bed alone_

 _was flyin' high in the sky when you needed my shoulder_

 _you're like a stone hangin' round my neck, see_

 _cut it loose before it breaks my back, see_

 _I've gotta say what I feel before I grow older_

 _I'm sorry but I ain't gonna change my ways_

 _you know I've tried but I'm still the same_

 _I've got to do it my own way_

 _It's too bad, but hey, that's me_

 _what goes around comes around, you'll see_

 _that I can carry the burden of pain_

 _'cause it ain't the first time that a man goes insane_

 _and when I spread my wings to embrace him for life_

 _I'm suckin' out his love, I, I'll never be nobody's wife_

 _It's too bad, but hey, that's me_

 _what goes around comes around, you'll see_

 _that I can carry the burden of pain_

 _'cause it ain't the first time that a man goes insane_

 _and when I spread my wings to embrace him for life_

 _I'm suckin' out his love, I, I'll never be nobody's wife_

The song had hyped up them and the audience really well. Due to the stage lights Lexa couldn't see the booth were the lights- and effects people were sitting but she was sure Raven was there having a great time too.

 _ **Alie's office, Los Angeles**_

She just got of the phone with her guy in London. Bellamy was a no show on stage and was replaced by Lexa just like she had planned. Even better was that they started off with a song about someone being a bad girlfriend. It couldn't have turned out any better for her. It wasn't just Bellamy's name on the line but hers too. Her name would go down with him. Looking back at it she should have never accepted Bellamy as a cliënt. Not with his past. But the money his father had offered here just was too much to refuse. A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts. Her assistant was standing in the doorway looking very distraught "we're too late."

"What are you talking about?"

Her assistant sighed "someone found out that Bellamy Blake is a registered sex offender and now it's almost trending on twitter. Everyone can google it to check if it's real."

"Fuck!" Alie swiped everything of her desk "this is a disaster!"

Showing a graphic and his iPad he walked over to her "it hasn't reached the UK yet. If we release a statement there about this he might be able to work there. There's a good market for musicians there."

"You seriously think someone in the UK will hire him at all if they know that he had sex with a 15 year old girl"

"We can make a story out of it. He was 19 himself. Pretty young guy. The girl lied to him about her age. They might forgive him a little sooner and in the UK the chance that the press will hunt down the victim is smaller"

Nodding slowly Alie looked at him "if this works you can expect a raise but if this fails this company is going under. Taking everyone with it." She moved over to grab her red coat "I am going to the UK to arrange this myself. Get the jet ready so I can leave today"

 _ **Clarke's dressing room XOYO, London**_

Clarke was seated on the little sofa as she watched Lexa. The girl was hyped up from playing the showing was jumping around a little as she drank the water Clarke had shoved in her hand. "That was amazing. I missed being on stage with you guys" she grinned.

"I missed having you on stage with me too" Clarke reached out for the brunette "come here and kiss me again."

Of course Lexa leaned towards Clarke for a kiss. She would never refuse a kiss. Now that she had Clarke she wanted her forever and always. Her hand gently cupped Clarke's cheek ass she moved closer. Those soft lips. Those incredible soft lips. It was like her body was caught on fire. Just when their kiss became a little more heated Octavia barged into the dressing room.

"Guys!" she was panting slightly and was clutching her phone. She leaned on her knees with her hands "damn I'm out of shape"

"O. What is it?" Clarke asked annoyed that her little make out with Lexa was interrupted.

Octavia held out her phone "I just got of the phone with Lincoln. News broke about Bellamy. He's a registered sex offender!"

"What?" Both girls said in unison. Clarke grabbed the phone to read the article.

Lexa frowned "you mean that you guys have been hanging out with someone who is a registered sex offender without either of you knowing about it." She was feeling the anger boil inside her. Not only did that dumbass kiss her girl but he has been a danger to Clarke and Octavia. Maybe it's a good thing that he is not here at the moment because she might just kill him.

"Should we tell Kane about this?" Clarke asked handing Octavia's phone back "I mean he probably won't be happy about this."

"I think he already knows. Lincoln called the security team and they probably told Kane."

"Any idea where Bellamy is now?" Lexa asked tightening her grip on Clarke "he already kissed you once without permission. Who knows what he'll do next."

Clarke leaned towards Lexa "I am not afraid of him."


	22. I ran

_**Hyde Park, London**_

It was just past dawn when Lexa left Clarke in the trusted hands of the security team that had been posting outside everyone's door. She needed an outlet for her energy. She was running in Hyde Park just minding her own business when she saw a guy leaning against the bridge sipping a cup of coffee. As she got closer she recognized Bellamy. She froze on the spot. Honestly she wanted to kill him and dump his body in the river but she knew that was a bad idea. Picking up the pace she headed over to him. Do not kill him. Do not kill him. Do not kill him.

"Bellamy?" she asked as she stopped next to him removing her earbuds.

He looked a little frightened but greeted her back "out for a run?"

"Needed to lose some energy. Did you see the news?"

He huffed "of course. Guess I should have seen it coming."

"So it is true."

"Yes. But it is not what it looks like. I was 19 at the time and she said that she was older. Okay I should have know but I was in love with her. I did stupid stuff"

"Why not come clean about it?"

"You know how much money is involved? My dad is paying Alie to save my reputation and he's paying everything for me."

"Keeping your past hidden is going to hurt more in the long run. I ran from my past and it got me in trouble. Now slowly I am working thru it and it's giving me good things. It gave me Clarke." Lexa smiled a little as her fingers played with the earbuds. Bellamy lost himself in thought. She put her earbuds in again and continued her run.

She might not have come clean about everything in her past yet but she was going to. She was feeling safe with Clarke and the others. They can know about her past. About her parents, about growing up in the system, about her alcohol abuse. Everything was out in the open now.

 _ **The Hoxton Hotel, London**_

Clarke was annoyed that Lexa left without her in the morning. She rolled to find a cold spot beside her and for a moment she thought she just dreamed the whole thing. It scared her because that would mean she never got Lexa back for real. The door opening caught her attention and she looked around for a weapon in case it was Bellamy. Luckily Lexa came in with a grin on her face and some very tight spandex around her body.

"damn.." Clarke bit her lip. Sure she had told Lexa clearly that she wasn't ready for sex yet but seeing the brunette standing there was making her question that decision.

Lexa walked to the bed and kissed Clarke softly "I really had to go for a run babe. Sorry."

"That's fine" she tried to pull her in the bed again "I want to continue cuddling with you"

"Let me hop in the shower and I'll join you" grabbing a towel she hopped in the shower. The warm water washing over her body relaxed her mind and muscles. The idea that Clarke was waiting for her in bed might help too. She wrapped one towel around her body and used the other to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. Clarke was still in bed but asleep at the moment. With a little smile on her face she slid herself in the bed wrapping herself around Clarke.

The blonde stirred a little "you smell nice" she mumbled nuzzling her face in Lexa's neck. When her hands moved to Lexa's back the brunette froze. Clarke would feel the scars that were all over her back. Clarke's hand moved a little slower more unsure of touching her back.

When Lexa opened her eyes she was starting into the beautiful blue's that belonged to Clarke "this isn't from the accident" she stated.

Slowly Lexa shook her head "they're not. They're from my dad's belt." She swallowed of course she wanted to tell Clarke about her past. She promised herself that she would but that doesn't mean it's easy to tell her. "It was pretty much every day for like 7 years that he would hit me before I went to bed"

"Why?" Clarke asked wiping away some of Lexa's tears that she didn't realize fell in the first place.

"Because you can't practice your music when you're asleep. That was a strike in his book."

The blonde opened her mouth to ask something but was interrupted by persistent knocking on the door. Lexa quickly wiped her face "it's okay. Go open it"

Clarke slid out of bed the white sheet wrapped around her body.

"Damn Griffin. You and Lexa sure as hell are taking advantage of finally being together" Raven grinned as she stepped past Clarke followed by Octavia.

"Guys you can't just enter my room. Can't you see I am not dressed"

Octavia huffed "Nothing I haven't seen before"

She sighed and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. As she searched her suitcase for some clean clothed Lexa stared at them from the bed. She had quickly grabbed one of the extra large sweaters she brought.

"Looking for a foursome there" Raven winked only to receive a death stare from Clarke who had stepped out of the bathroom.

"We wanted to discuss the Bellamy situation" Octavia started preventing a bickering match between Clarke and Raven.

"Is he back?" Clarke asked a little nervously.

Octavia shook her head "Lincoln thinks he might have flown back to the States already. He has been digging up more stuff and apparently Bellamy is very rich and has a stone cold agent arranging his business."

"There won't be much business to arrange after we get done wit him" Raven cracked her knuckles.

Clarke shook her head "that's bad for your fingers you know that right?"

"So what" Raven shrugged "got a physical therapist for a boyfriend. He'll take care of me."

Lexa chuckled a little "in more way than one way" she high fived Clarke.

 _ **Heathrow airport, London**_

Alie had just landed and was getting in a cab to the Hoxton. On the plane she had been thru the girl's files again and again. Not a lot of interesting stuff with Lexa being the big exception. The girl was and probably still is a trainwreck. All she had to do was get a hold of Bellamy to tell him exactly what to do once the true Lexa Woods story hit the papers. It'll distract from Bellamy who's news is just a hype at the moment.

 _ **Outside the Hoxton Hotel, London**_

The girls were standing by Kane as they waited for the bus to take them to the airport. Octavia looked over Kane's shoulder and noticed Bellamy walking towards them "there comes trouble"

The girls looked at Bellamy and exchanged glances. They had no idea what was going to happen and they certainly didn't expect Kane to run and punch Bellamy straight in the face "you son of a bitch!"

"Woah there!" Lexa grabbed Kane's arm. They were a little surprised that Lexa was the one to hold back Kane. "Calm down. Take a walk." she pushed Kane away.

"You're defending Bellamy now?" Clarke crossed her arms looking at Lexa a little angry.

Lexa looked at her feeling a little guilty "I actually talked to him this morning. We should hear him out"

"Wait what? You said you hadn't seen him."

Everyone was staring at her now waiting for her to explain. An angry looking Clarke, a disappointed Raven, surprised Octavia and Bellamy who was holding a probably broken nose.

 **A/N: Hope you are not too disappointed that Lexa didn't attack Bellamy. I just think that what I have planned for Bellamy is bad enough already.**


	23. The Red Coat

_**Outside the Hoxton Hotel, London**_

A woman in a red coat walked over to the tensed group standing outside of the hotel "Bellamy Blake. Don't say anything."

The girls and Kane looked at her. Kane knew who this woman was. Everyone in the entertainment world knew who Alie was. To be fair he was a little intimidated. Bellamy was shocked to see Alie here. Damn he was in big trouble now.

"My client won't be joining you on your way home." Alie took point shoving Octavia out of the way so she could stand next to Bellamy. She turned her head towards him "you're coming with me to the London office for damage control."

He slowly nodded and looked at the girls and Aden. Lexa stepped forward and grabbed his arm "you don't have to go with her. You can make your own decisions"

"I'm not ready to face my dad yet." Bellamy gave Lexa a hug "thanks for trusting me"

She was very disappointed that Bellamy made this decision. Parents could be bad she knew that first hand but it was never to late to stand up for yourself.

"What's with his dad?" Octavia asked out loud.

Aden stepped forward a little "His dad is Steve Blake. The entrepreneur. He's like filthy rich. Probably more than Trump, Gates and Zuckerberg combined. He pays everything for Bellamy."

Raven whistled looking at the others "that's rich."

 _ **In the bus on the way to Heathrow airport, London**_

Clarke was sitting with her arms crossed in the back of the bus. Lexa sat down next to her but the blonde hadn't said a single to her. She was pissed. Lexa moved her hand slowly towards Clarke's relieved when the blonde didn't pull it back but grasped it.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I should have told you that I saw Bellamy and talked to him."

"Yes you should have. I don't want secrets between us."

"No more secrets. Promise." Lexa said and Clarke snuggled into her side with a slight smile on her face.

From her position against Lexa Clarke looked up at her "so.. What did you and Bellamy talk about?"

"We talked about running away from your past. I did it too so I know how he feels."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Lexa sighed a little "remember the little hiccup we had at the piano? Before everything happened. It brought back a memory about my dad. He's the one that urged me to learn all these different instruments."

Clarke wanted to interrupt Lexa. To tell her how nice it was of him to support her like that but something told her that it wasn't a good thing. That she had to listen to the story that Lexa was going to tell her. She had to know and love her past to build a future with Lexa.

"When we were sitting at the piano for hours and he made me play the hardest of classical pieces. I made a mistake. He slammed the fall board shut onto my fingers. It hurt like hell of course." Lexa moved her hands playing with her fingers and tried hard to hold back the tears. "I had to lay my hands on the fall board after and he'd hit them with a wooden ruler. Because I made a mistake. I was 7 Clarke and I made one mistake in the 2nd sonata by Chopin. That's a really hard piece to play. Classical pianist practice for years to play that. After that he had me play it again and again no matter how bruised and bloody my fingers got. Sometimes I passed out from the pain. Sometimes he'd just give up eventually and send me to bed without dinner."

She took Clarke's hand and laid hers on top of it "see how my ring finger is curved to the side? He broke it once slamming down the fall board. The fracture didn't heal properly."

Clarke was still snuggled into Lexa's side. Tears on her cheeks. She could imagine little Lexa sitting at the piano. She hugged her tighter not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything" Lexa said knowing it was hard for people to respond to a story like this. "I worked thru it in therapy. I left it behind me but I am not going to tell everyone you know. You saw how the press attacked Bellamy."

"I won't let the press attack you like that" Clarke looked at grin putting on her warrior face "to get to you they'll have to get thru me"

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke "I really like you Clarke. I waited for what feels like forever to be with you and I don't want my past to scare you away."

"Nothing you do will scare me away" she squeezed the brunette's hands "this is our time to be together."

 _ **Lincoln's apartment, Los Angeles**_

It started to feel more and more like a home to her. She was comfortable being here without Lincoln if he had to stay late because Kane insisted on a security briefing. She would get dinner started and have it on the table when he walked in the door. They joked sometimes that it was just like those families you see in the commercials. But Octavia knew it wasn't yet. Lincoln hadn't given her a key to his apartment yet. She always had to call or text him if she wanted to come over and honestly he rejected the idea a couple times. It made her a little sad. Tasting the sauce one more time she smiled and scooped it onto the pasta that was already plated.

The door opened and the familiar sound of Lincoln dropping his bag by the door and taking off his shoes made her smile. She was acting like one of those 50's housewives but secretly she loved it. She loved the excitement she felt he came home. The smile on his face when she had dinner ready. Making his lunch in the morning and placing a kiss on his cheek when he left.

"Hey there" he smiled and kissed her cheek "smells good in here"

"Made your favourite pasta."

"You take such good care of me" Lincoln replied and sat down loosening his tie.

Octavia sat down with a smile and took a sip of the wine she had poured for herself. She wanted to take her first bite but Lincoln grabbed her arm "wait" he dug into the breast pocket and pulled out a small box sliding it across the table towards her.

She looked at he little box and gasped. Lincoln's hands moved to open it. She noticed that his fingers were trembling a little. "Octavia we've known each other ever since TriKru signed with Polis Records. Those years have been the most amazing years of my life. I really want to be with you Octavia. I really do. That's why I really want.."


	24. Apologies

_**Lexa's apartment**_

Lexa handed Octavia a pint of ice cream. The girl was bawling her eyes out as Clarke held her. They were supposed to have a date night but plans changed when a crying Octavia showed up on their doorstep. She hadn't managed to tell them what exactly happened yet. Clarke moved Octavia back a little so she could look at the girl "O. what happened?"

"Lincoln." the girl sobbed "he's an ass."

"What did he do? I could go over there" Lexa said cracking her knuckles.

Octavia shook her head in response "I thought he was going to give me a key or maybe even propose" she sobbed.

Clarke handed her some tissues "What made you think that?"

"Well we were having dinner and he pulled out this little box. He was saying how us being together were the best years of his life." She huffed and crossed her arms "then he opened the box and it was just a necklace with a little silver bass guitar hanger."

"Oh honey" Clarke said and pulled Octavia back into a hug. "I am sure he didn't mean it like that. He loves you. He probably doesn't know what you were expecting."

"He's just being an ass" Lexa chimed in. "You stay here with Clarke. Eat some ice cream and I'll go talk to him about things. He is probably just as upset as you are."

 _ **Lincoln's apartment**_

She had been knocking on the door for the last 5 minutes but Lincoln refused to open it. He was getting on her nerves "Lincoln open this damn door!"

Finally the door opened and Lincoln let her in "I am really not in the mood Lex. Octavia and I had a fight."

Lexa pushed her way past him "I know I have a crying girl on my couch crashing date night."

"I don't know what I did wrong. Seriously help me out here. I am totally confused."

"Well maybe you shouldn't give your girl a necklace when she is expecting the key to your apartment." Lexa sat down on the couch with a huff.

"Why would she want a key? She can come by whenever she wants to."

"Listen here you moron." Lexa rested her hands on his knees "I am going to tell you this as simple as I know how. Octavia wants to move in with you and you should be wanting her to move in with you."

"If she wants to move in with me why doesn't she just ask me?"

Lexa groaned and let herself fall back on the couch "for the love of God Lincoln. You have been dating her for years and you have been working with us girls for all that time. Haven't you still figured out how women work? Do I seriously have to tell you how women work?"

"I'm an idiot" he groaned "can I come with you? Pick her up make things right with her again."

"You better bring a key" Lexa said standing up heading out of the apartment with Lincoln.

 _ **Lexa's apartment**_

Clarke and Octavia were eating the last bits of ice cream when Lexa entered the apartment with Lincoln. Immediately Octavia turned her head away "why did you bring him?"

"Because I've been a moron and I want to apologize to you. I made a mistake giving you that necklace instead of a key." Lincoln kneeled down by the couch holding up the key "I made extra keys a week after we first met but I never thought it was the good time to give you one. That's the kind of idiot I am."

"I second that" Lexa mumbled.

"Shut up!" Octavia, Clarke and Lincoln replied making the brunette step back with her hands up.

Lincoln moved his hands to Octavia's "Please O. I really want you to move in with me. Look" he said shoving the key in her hand "I got you key chains. From every city we uhm.." he coughed slightly hushing his voice "had sex."

"Damn that's a lot of key chains" Clarke remarked actually a little amazed.

This made Octavia chuckle and the two ended up in a deep kiss making Clarke who was sitting right next to them a little uncomfortable. Lincoln broke the kiss lifting Octavia of the couch easily "let's go home. Our home."

Waving to the girls they left the apartment. Lexa let herself fall down on the couch nestling herself against her girlfriend. She reached over for the ice cream and pouted finding out it's empty.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said and kissed her cheek.

"Stop." she turned pressing her lips on Clarke's "I've heard enough apologies for one night. I just wanna hear one more thing tonight"

"What's that?"

Lexa grinned and moved so she could kiss the blonde's neck "you moaning my name over and over and over and over" she said placing kisses between the overs.

Clarke smiled holding back a moan that was already starting to rise up from her throat. "You know I think we can beat the number of key chains" she winked at Lexa who was already busy unbuttoning the flannel shirt Clarke stole from her and was currently wearing.

 _ **Alie's London office, London**_

Bellamy was twitching a little. Alie always made him nervous. She had him waiting for over two hours now and he was in bad shape. Alie's assistant was nice enough to bring him a bottle of water but he ended up spilling half of it because his hands were shaking so bad.

"Oh.. you're still here" Alie walked in the room sounding a little disappointed "listen to me boy. Your daddy is rich and if he starts saying bad things about me and my company I will be ruined. I can't have that."

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but was shushed by Alie "you're going to tell your daddy that you made the decision to quit and go back to college. I don't want any damage to my company. And if you don't I'll find a thousands underage girls if I have to who'll say you raped them"

"You can't" Bellamy said looking at the intimidating woman sitting in the big leather chair. He knew very well that she could make that happen if it came to that. He sighed "I'll make sure he knows it was my decision and my decision alone."

"Good. Now get out of my office." she waved him off and Bellamy was glad he could leave that horrible place. Alie was a total bitch. A very dangerous one too.


	25. At it Again

**A/N: This chapter is short but it is because I am releasing some epilogues shortly after this one.**

 **Also I would like to address the girl or guy that has been PM'ing me threats because I've been using some Halestorm lyrics. I know that the love of a band goes deep. I love my own bands and sometimes I don't like the way other people use them too. But I don't think that gives me or you the right to start sending threats anonymously and being to chicken to respond to me when I answer you in a very polite matter. I have reported you.**

 _ **Backstage**_

They all were nervous. Sure they had been rehearsing for weeks to be in sync with each other again but it was always a bit nerve wrecking. Aden had been talking to his drumsticks and Octavia kept toying with her bass. Clarke and Lexa were nowhere to be find. But that wasn't a big surprise. When Clarke got nervous and tense she would drag Lexa into the nearest room with a lock and make out for as long as she could. 5 minutes for showtime Marcus would go looking for them.

Gathering behind the curtain they looked at each other with big smiles. This was their moment. The moment for TriKru to shine again. Well with Raven in a different role that was. Walking on stage they spotted the girl easily. Joined by Jasper and Monty she was in charge of special effects. A lot of explosions, fireworks and smoke were involved. Since Raven dragged Monty along with her all the time their lights en electronics department was even more advanced. For this show they had something very special planned. It wasn't something new. Other entertainers had done it but they wanted it. It fitted in this song.

Lexa started of the first song while Clarke stood close to her getting the audience to clap along. A very easy task. The blonde moved on the podium with the same ease she always moved across the stage.

 _Little girl_

 _You like it loud_

 _Come alive in the middle of a crowd_

 _You wanna scream_

 _You wanna shout_

 _Get excited when the lights go down_

 _At the rock show_

 _You'll be right in the front row_

 _Heart and soul, they both know_

 _It's where you gotta be_

 _Little girl, there you are_

 _All the lighters looking just like stars_

 _Sing along, feel the sound_

 _Take a ride on the hands of the crowd_

 _Here it comes, the moment when_

 _You know you'll never be the same again_

 _Power chord, see the light_

 _You found your place in the world tonight_

 _At the rock show_

 _You'll be right in the front row_

 _Heart and soul, they both know_

 _It's where we gotta be_

 _Yeah at the rock show_

 _Getting high on the solo_

 _So what if it's crazy?_

 _That's gonna be me_

 _This goes out to anyone one_

 _Whose heart beats like a kick drum_

 _When a bitchin' riff comes_

 _Knows the words to every line, every time_

 _And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped_

 _Find yourself and lose it_

 _At the rock show_

 _I'm looking at the front row_

 _Heart and soul, we both know_

 _It's where we gotta be_

 _Yeah at the rock show_

 _We're reaching for the high notes_

 _So what if we're crazy?_

 _You're coming with me_

 _You're coming with me_

 _You're coming with me_

 _So what if it's crazy?_

 _It's where we gotta be_

 _At the rock show_

During the song the bracelets lit up. The LED lights looking like a sea of stars from wherever you were standing. Lexa would never admit it if someone asked but she got a little emotional at the sight.

They were all in their element. Doing what they do best. Having fun with each other while rocking out. It was what they were born to do. As long as they were together it was a good time for them. Aden fitted in the little clan of woman very well. They all loved him like a little brother much to his annoyance sometimes.

 _ **Wick's apartment**_

Wick was still up the girls dropped Raven off. She knew she promised to sleep at his place tonight so she kept her drinking on the down low. Opening the door with the key Wick gave her she smiled at him. Wick was in grandpa mode as she called it. Huddled up in a knit sweater with a book.

"Hey there" he smiled at her as she entered.

Raven sat down and snuggled up against him "hi there grandpa. Or should I talk louder?" she chuckled.

"Shut up" Wick kissed the cheek of his girlfriend "now for real. How was it?"

"Great. I loved every single minute of it." she went quiet for a moment "it was a little weird at the beginning seeing Aden behind the drums"

Wick nodded and slowly rubbed Raven's back "understandable. But you love what you do now right?"

"Definitely" she pulled out her phone to show the reactions on the show on social media "people love the effects"

"I told you they would."

"Alright alright grandpa" Raven teased and moved so she could straddle him "time for other fireworks"

 _ **On the way to Aden's house**_

Clarke had arranged that she would bring Aden home. He was lawfully old enough to live on his own but his parents liked to keep him close and Aden didn't mind being with his parents. They loved him and always supported him in his decisions. He was sitting on the backseat since Lexa had taken the passenger seat.

"I kind of feel like I'm the kid of two gay soccer moms" he said after Clarke told him to get on his seatbelt.

"Hell no. I'm not going to turn in one of those people" Lexa said looking totally disgusted.

The blonde chuckled and moved her hand to Lexa's knee "Don't worry. I won't let you."

"Would you two get a room?" Aden leaned forward again still not wearing his seatbelt only to have Clarke push him back. Chuckling Lexa drove up the driveway so Aden could get out. They wished him a good night and looked at each other.

Leaning over with a smirk Clarke she kissed Lexa. The brunette pulled back a little "we're still in the driveway" she hissed.

"So?"

"We can't be caught making out here."

Clarke sighed and leaned against Lexa "I am just happy everything is sort of back to normal again."

"This is normal?"

"Well we might not be as every other lesbian rock star couple in the world" the blonde chuckled and played with Lexa's hand "but I am just really happy. I wanna be this happy forever."


	26. Epilogue - She

_**Almost 2 years later**_

They had blown up after they came back from the UK. There was a North-America tour, a South-America tour, an Asian tour and the Europe tour was coming up. For some rest they all went back to the states. Not that they could just hang out by the pool and get tan. Marcus wanted them to record some new music videos.

Lexa had a little more up her sleeve tho. Today they were filming on a beach somewhere near Portland, Washington. According to Marcus it was the perfect place for a misty beach vibe. For Lexa it was something else. The perfect opportunity to surprise Clarke.

She left earlier with the excuse that she wanted to stop by a music store for new strings. But she drove straight to the filming location to talk to the crew that was there about her plan. Just when she was grabbing her guitar out of her case the Clarke and Octavia pulled up. Nerves raced thru Lexa's body as she tried to steady her hands. This wasn't the time to miss notes. To screw up the song.

"Isn't that Lexa?" Octavia nudged the blonde.

Following Octavia's gaze Clarke frowned a little "looks like someone is ready to start."

Making their way over Lexa smiled at them "hold up right there for a moment" she said stopping the ladies in their tracks about 17 feet away from her.

"What's going on?" Clarke smiled a little. Octavia stepped past Clarke with a grin and grabbed her bass. Aden had popped out seemingly out of nowhere and was seated behind his drums.

Without giving Clarke an answer Lexa started to play. Softly she starts singing the lyrics she made. The lyrics that showed her love for Clarke. Everything she tries to say and show Clarke every single day.

 _She she's a mystery_

 _She's a magic woman a puzzle to me_

 _How she makes me fly I'm happy you see_

 _Who would not fall in love with_

 _That look in her eyes or that smile_

 _She's an angel_

 _Who would not feel the bliss after_

 _One single kiss from her lips_

 _She's an angel_

 _She she's a symphony_

 _An enchanting rhapsody_

 _Written only for me_

 _And she makes me cry cause I'm happy you see_

 _Who would not fall in love with_

 _That look in her eyes or that smile_

 _She's an angel_

 _Who would not feel the bliss after_

 _One single kiss from her lips_

 _She's an angel_

 _Only covered eyes_

 _Couldn't ignore her beauty_

 _Cause she came straight from heaven_

 _Who would not fall in love with_

 _That look in her eyes or that smile_

 _She's an angel_

 _Who would not feel the bliss after_

 _One single kiss from her lips_

 _She's an angel_

 _She's an angel_

 _She's an angel_

 _She's an angel_

 _She's an angel_

Striking the last chord she moved her guitar to hang on her back and took a step towards Clarke who already had tears in her eyes. Fumbling a little she pulled out the ring that had been burning a hole in her pocket. Kneeling down she looked up at Clarke "you have made me the happiest woman alive and I want to spend every single second of my life with you. Now and forever. Will you marry me?" A bawling Clarke dropped down to her knees so she kiss Lexa and pulled the brunette in for a kiss. Everyone around them was clapping and grinning. Breaking free from the kiss Lexa held up the ring "can I take that as a yes?"

"YES! YES! Of course!" Clarke's fingers trembled when Lexa slid the ring on her finger.

The brunette helped Clarke stand up again and wrapped her arms around her "I love you"

"I love you too" the blonde whispered and kissed Lexa again.

The director of the video stood up from his chair and smiled "I think we got our video" he was grinning widely. His obviously whitened out teeth showing.

"Wait.. what?"

"I asked them to record the proposal" Lexa explained "but I didn't mean for them to make it the music video"

Marcus walked over to them "I agree. This was so perfect. We have to use it somehow."

"Well I am not so sure about that." Lexa said trying to scribble back.

"I don't care. I'm engaged" Clarke jumped up and down with glee "I'm engaged!"


End file.
